the alternate relationship
by mirai-juuhachi
Summary: This is a parallel timeline in the future in which Juunanagou is struggling to make one of the twins wishes come true
1. Default Chapter

The room was dark and cold. The little bits of light coming in sent a ghostly cast on all the objects confined in the tiny space the room gave. No words were spoken; no voice broke the silence until: 

"If only we hadn't been born twins."

The two androids were cuddled in closely to one another. Juuhachi smiled as Juunana pulled her in to a tighter embrace. Silence once again filled the room. No words needed to be said. 

Juuhachi snuggled her head into the perfect place on his chest and let him take comfort in the silence that he, for so long, had loved. Juunana knew no better feeling besides that of which he was getting now... she was in his arms and no one was bothering them. It was hard when there were so many planets of which they had to destroy; they had no time together. 

Dr. Gero had been so impressed with his team that he forced them to taunt others with their powers. The taunting took place right before the destruction. He had so many planets planned that he would forget about the first ones on the list. It was a very long list and the androids themselves worried that even they wouldn't live to see the end of it. Chikyuu was the only planet written in big bold letters and was a definite planet to cause mayhem upon. 

Juuhachi and Juunana didn't want to see that planet again for the only good part about it was each other. They hated Dr. Gero for turning them into androids against their will but on the other hand, they were the strongest. No one would beat them and they would never die. What could be better than living their lives out destroying?

Juuhachi released her grip and moved a bit so Juunana would let go, which he did obediently. She walked slowly to the other side of the room, past Juunana's desk, to the huge window. Chikyuu was outside it and was shining magnificently with the sun's glare.

"Finally a half decent planet to destroy.." Her eyes were focused on the sun coming out from behind the planet. 

"Hai and now we can take revenge on those that wrecked our human lives." Juunana spoke, even when Juuhachi hadn't expected a response.

Juuhachi nodded slowly. _Why was the opinion of those humans back then so much? Who were they to hurt me and make me drag the one I love most down? He doesn't deserve that... _Juunana walked over there and hugged her tightly like he had heard what she had thought. Maybe he did since they used to share thoughts.

She started to turn around to hug him when bright lights began to appear on the Earth. It was their team. Three of the members, Juusan, Juuyon, and Juugo, had been sent down there to take out the Z-team. Obviously it wasn't going well. It seemed to be that the androids were losing their battle.

The door opened and a stream of light flowed over to them from the hall. Dr. Gero walked carefully in and stood patiently. He waited for their attention before he spoke a word. This was unusual, since he was constantly yelling orders. He never waited to be heard.

Juuhachi looked up curiously and walked towards him, Juunana followed and at a close distance. They stopped in front of Dr. Gero. Juunana slid his arm around her waist. She quickly looked at him, then turned her attention to Dr. Gero but cuddled up next to Juunana.

"How is the battle going?" Juuhachi asked with a cocky smile.

"Forget that," Juunana interrupted before Dr. Gero could speak, " How bad do you plan on making us androids look by sending out morons? How bad are we losing?"

"Well..."

"Hai?" they asked together

"All three of them have been destroyed."

Dr. Gero stared at Juunana with a look in his eye. It was a look that would be connected with fear.

_Dr. Gero is scared of Juunanagou. That makes sense. He already knows Juunana is going to kill him._

"Are we next?" inquired Juuhachi.

"Iie." 

"Nani?!? If not us, then who? You?" Juunana laughed slightly.

"Yes,"Juuhachi laughed with Juunana this time, "Juukyuugou and I will be the next to fight." At the end of this statement, the Doctor turned and left. As the door shut he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He may be an android but his mistake was his two creations were strong than he was. Even worse than that, they knew they were.

Juuhachi looked at Juunana who was lost in thoughts again. He stood there so tall, confident and full of pride. He had seen the doctor's eyes; yet he didn't care. He was lost in thoughts that for the first time she couldn't read. She wanted Juunana to get rid of Dr. Gero, she knew how much Juunana hated him. Juuhachi would do it herself if she knew that Juunana wouldn't mind. But it was the opposite, she knew Juunana would mind since he has an even stronger hate on Dr. Gero than she did. 

"Should we wake up Juuroku?" Juuhachi asked to see if that would snap Juunana back to reality. Juuroku and Juunana would be best friends if androids had any. Juunana just stared at the wall and didn't respond. "Hello?"

"Iie. I want Dr. Gero to die trying to stop us from awakening him." Juunana stated quickly and went straight back to his thoughts. _If only we weren't related then I could be what she needs. If we are alone then something might happen and she'll regret it. I just can't live with that. _A worried and lonely Juuhachi interrupted his thoughts.

"When are you going to do it?" she asked quietly.

"Soon, sweet Juuhachigou, soon" He stated as they embraced again. 

Juunana began to drift back to his thoughts, but before he completed his task into the zoning world, he felt a light kissing on his neck. He came back quickly and moved his hands around her back to make sure it was her. Juunana didn't think she would do something like this. Juuhachi pulled away slightly and then leaned back in slowly so that they would kiss. Swiftly, Juunana put his finger to her mouth. 

Juuhachi looked at him in confusion. He just shook his head no and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. 

In a very confused state of mind, Juuhachi began thinking his latest actions over. Juunana wanted them together more than she did. He always had. Even way back when she was messing around with a saiyanjin named Lettick. He had kept it a secret then, but slowly the truth came out.

Juunana had loved her even when they were humans, although it was probably in a different way then. He was her protector and her confident, when times got tough. It seemed that there was nothing he couldn't handle. He watched her, sometimes too closely. The best times in life were spent with him. Juuhachi didn't understand his love until after the time with Lettick when Juunana admitted it. After all these years she knew something was different, she was in love with him too.

Dr. Gero had once more opened the door and stood there patiently again. It was even more annoying than his constant yelling, so the androids released each other and turned to him. Juuhachi moved forward a step so the light wasn't in her eyes. Juunana smiled slightly since she was better in his range of view. 

Slowly but abruptly, Dr. Gero pulled out the remote and pressed the red button that occupied over half the remote. Juuhachi fell forward unconscious. Juunana caught her before she hit the ground. He stared at her for a minute to see if she would wake up but when she didn't he moved her to his computer chair. Juunana growled slightly and took a charging stance and went in for an attack.

"Think about it, Juunanagou." Dr. Gero started with the sweat on his forehead streaming down the sides. "All I have to do now is press it again," _This better work_. "and she'll blow up."

Dr. Gero knew it was stupid to try to force Juunana to do something since Juuhachi was definitely the easiest one to reason with. But Dr. Gero wanted Juunana to learn his place. There was no better way of doing it then by taunting him with the remote and his sister. 

Juunana considered whether he would get to the remote in time or if she would blow up. He lowered his hands slowly into a relaxed but slightly on guard position.

"Get in your portal."

"I don't take orders from you." Juunana said with attitude.

"Get in your portal and nothing will happen to her," Dr. Gero pointed the remote in Juuhachi's direction.

Juunana looked at her. He frowned and walked toward his portal. Juunana knew he had been beaten. Dr. Gero may be smarter than they had thought. He shut himself down slowly and watch Dr. Gero carry her to hers.

Dr. Gero closed both portals and smiled. _That was too easy but I won't be able to pull that one again._ "Come Juukyuugou. We have three androids to transfer to Chikyuu."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Fear. The only thing in Dr. Gero's mind as he speed along. The forest gave him a sufficient amount of protection but his lab was in the mountains. The mountains were covered with snow that would give away his location if he slowed down an inch. 

As the mountains got closer Dr. Gero picked up his speed so he would only be a dash on the snow. He was worried about his death... which was fast approaching. Vegeta had gotten the capability to defeat Juukyuugou and had taken Dr. Gero by complete surprise. 

_My androids are the only hope for my survival. If I get to them I will be fine. They shouldn't mind having an order to kill. _

His lab was one mountain away and getting closer by the second. He pulled to a stop right in front of the door to the lab. He peeked out at the Z-fighters, who were looking for where he had gone. They didn't know. Dr. Gero smiled and pressed the buttons for the code bar calmly, as the door opened he walked in casually. _Matte. They could still find me_. He ran quickly to Juunana's portal and opened it. 

Juunana wasted no time getting out, yet he did it in a cool manner. He looked down at the remote in Dr. Gero's hand. It was the same one that had shut Juuhachi down before. _Where is she? She's still in her portal? Kuso. _Juunana stared at Dr. Gero until he took the hint and walked over to Juuhachi's portal.

She waited patiently till it was all the way opened and stepped out onto the broad walk in front of the portal. She scanned herself down to look for any snares in her outfit. Juuhachi then caught sight of the remote. 

"Hello Doctor. How have you been?" Juuhachi said calmly with her cocky half smile.

Dr. Gero started his frantic shouting and gave them three orders with one sentence and just continued talking about the Z-team and Juukyuugou's destruction. He even began pacing as the two of them stood there looking at him with "and?" written in their facial expressions. 

Juuhachi yawned and then noticed Juurokugou's portal on the ground in the middle of the lab. _Didn't Juunana say he wanted Juuroku to be used in the destruction of Gero? _Juuhachi looked curiously at it and then decided to move. 

"Any modifications on Juurokugou?" Juuhachi asked looking in on him. _Obviously on his looks...he used to be cute. _

"Stay away from him. That's restricted area, Juuhachigou." Dr. Gero shouted.

Juunana glanced up slightly to keep an eye on the situation but not to interfere. He quickly went back to his zoning when he knew Juuhachi had it under control.

After continuing to yell Dr. Gero grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the portal. "Stay away. I command you to."

Juuhachi hissed and threw him to the ground. "Who gave you the authority to touch me?" she snapped at him.

Juunana woke up instantaneously when he heard Juuhachi's hiss. She was obviously pissed and he realized why when he saw Dr. Gero on the ground and Juuhachi adjusting her sleeves. He approached slowly as Dr. Gero tried to block the way in between Juuhachi and Juuroku, even though he was behind her. 

Juuhachi turned around to face Dr. Gero as Juunana shoved his hand through his chest. He waved at Juuhachi, who smiled in return, and then threw him to the place on the floor where she had thrown him. The remote crashed on the ground beside Juuroku's portal.

Dr. Gero's voice got softer but it didn't stop talking as he murmured stuff about his death and their deaths. It was all in vain though; his two creations weren't paying attention to the noises that he made. 

_You'll pay for this, both of you. You will see the mistake you have made for betraying your creator._

Juunana finally acknowledged him and walked towards him. Juunana decapitated him with a roundhouse kick. Dr. Gero shouted at him that it would be wise to stop but Juunana didn't care. He growled as Dr. Gero continued to talk. He slid off to the rolling head and jumped on it. The blood from his head squirted everywhere but even then Juunanagou kept pushing down until he felt the floor with his foot. The constant talking died away like smoke in the wind as his soul vanished from his body.

Juuhachi's smile got bigger and she walked over to Juunana and hugged him. He looked down at her then at the blood.

"That's one down. Now what about number two? Are we going to wake him up?" Juuhachi hugged him tighter.

"Iie." 

"Nande? Naze?" Juuhachi glanced at him quickly and let go a slight bit of her grip.

"Then our goal would only be to kill Kakarott, and I want to kill all of these pathetic humans." Juunana led her toward the door. Since she was hugging him it wasn't very difficult. 

"You're the boss." she stated flatly and pressed the blue button on the wall to open the door up. 

As it opened the Androids took a good look at the planet that they had lived upon all those years ago. The nature part of it hadn't changed a bit, but to look at the cities, they had changed. The cities were larger, the buildings were taller, and the cars were hovering. All of this wasn't around in their time. 

"Let's show this planet true Android power." Juunana finally returned her embrace and then, when they let go, looked around planning out the beauty of their blasts on those buildings.

"Matte." Juuhachi turned around and walked back towards the lab. She pointed her finger at it and let the beam tear it to pieces. When the fire was strong, she headed back toward Juunana. Who hugged her and kissed her forehead. 

"Where should we go first?" Juunana asked as she scoped out the mountains.

The mountain's snow now had a bland orange tint to them and it actually made them look better. The people of North City were gathering up on that side of town to see what had started the monstrous flame.

"Well um maybe we should try to find our birth town which would be a little south west from here. That sounds like a must. There would be no place better to attack than the place we last saw." Juuhachi smiled at him.

"Sound good to me. In fact I was thinking the same." Juunana hovered and waited for Juuhachi to join him. When she finally did they took off. 

The Diligent city was even busier than North City. The sunset on the horizon was going to make the event even more dramatic. The buildings were taller and the cars faster. It was overwhelming to glance at the sun's reflection on the wind shields of the cars. The city was larger than North City to the extent buildings and cars. It was smaller in amount of land. This city was famous for Capsule Corp, which was located in the outskirts of the town. 

"Are you sure this is it?" Juuhachi covered her eyes from the cars and looked at him.

Juunana nodded. "May I?"

"Hai, you should go first. Just make it a good one ok?" Juuhachi kissed his cheek.

Juunana blushed and then held his hand up. As the beam charged up he scanned around and located a critical part of the city. He blasted up the highway that was in the dead center of West City. 

Cars that weren't blasted to pieces flew off the highway that was left and crashed into the huge buildings below them. The flames came up and even sparked erupting an even bigger than planned fire. The cars that didn't fly off, pulled to a quick stop and the people got out and ran for the end of the highway.

Juuhachi's half smile showed itself when the fire built to proportion. She flew off and attacked the people standing in utter fear as their highway disappeared in the flames. They didn't get the clue to run for a while and many died in shock. When they started to run, the androids enjoyed it even more since they love the chase. _Humans. Why do they think they can get away?_ Juuhachi blasted another group. The humans began to take refuge in buildings or even underground basements. Juuhachi turned around and waited for Juunana.

"Do we blast their underground safe holds?"

"Iie, we're gonna let some more trap themselves then we'll get them. Just remember where they are so we can come back." Juunana flew off again.

Juuhachi smiled. That sounds fun.

*********************************************************************

The blasts in the city had set off a warning in Piccolo's mind. He raced quickly toward West City. He should have known something like this would have happened after Goku died. Trouble can't stay away. As he approached the city he couldn't believe his eyes. It was only a huge fireball. He couldn't make out one simple building. Even the highway and amusement parks were devastated.

_Who or What could have done this?_

He caught sight of two objects hovering in the air. A girl and a guy stood there in the destruction. 

_Could they have done this?_

The guy held up his hand and blasted a huge hole in the ground. Piccolo clenched his fist tightly as he listened to the screams of those people in his mind.

***********************************************************************

"Well that was fun, we could head north and catch the people who ran that way." Juuhachi stated, as she grew bored with the lack of civilians.

"We could do that." Juunana stated plainly as he blew up another building. He was enjoying this since he could feel his power when he used his blasts. Juunana looked quickly at Juuhachi who was scanning the area for any open humans. He smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Juuhachi looked back at him, he turned his head down. "The humans seem to be gone. We have destroyed all of their little hiding spots. So what do you want to do?" 

_Lots, depends on the circumstance. _Juunana looked up again. When he went to look at her again he got blasted in the gut. He was unable to stop it and crashed into the ground, creating a brand new crater on Chikyuu.

"You dumb, green, turban-wearing, jerk!" Juuhachi shouted as she watched Juunana hit the ground. "You'll pay for that."

An evil half smile slid across Piccolo's face as he examined the hole he had made. "I doubt." 

_You will pay dearly for that if he has one scratch._ Juuhachi teleported and punched him in the stomach.

Piccolo slightly dodged and front kicked her in the face. She growled and blasted him. Piccolo fell to ground level and caught Juuhachi's next punch throwing her into the flame and the ground. The flame grew to an even larger size and sprouted little flames on the outskirts of town. He looked around cautiously as she didn't reappear. She roundhouse kicked his rib cage and broke several. Piccolo shouted in pain as he fell to his knees. She smiled as his blood poured out from an open gash that his broken rib had caused as he fell to the floor. Piccolo stood up wearily and the two continued fighting till they were in the sky again. 

_It's time to finish this. _Juuhachi kneed him in between his rib cage knocking all the wind out of him and breaking those ribs that had been left. He slightly spit out blood. She clasped her hands together and slammed them into his neck, breaking his spine. He fell to the ground with a thud and lied there. Juuhachi landed on the ground next to him. Scanning him quickly, she determined him dead. Next she scanned around for Juunana.

He had stood up and was wiping the rubble and dust off of himself. Juuhachi ran over and tackled him. They both hit the ground, and Juuhachi hugged him tightly. Juunana held his arms up and looked at her.

"Daijoubo." she said happily.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Juunana said laying his hands on her to slightly return the embrace.

Juuhachi let him go and stood up, followed by Juunana. He took a good look at Piccolo and smiled. 

"You did that?" When she nodded, "Good girl. I'm proud of you." 

"I'm not a dog Juunana. I know I did good." Juuhachi said returning his mocking tone.

Juunana smiled again. "Hey you know what? I think we should go home; we haven't been home in a full month. It's due time."

Juuhachi nodded and followed his lead.

Galgatia, home of the androids, or it used to be. Dr. Gero spent decades building a home for their small group; it was 8 after their most recent war. The other androids thought it was a waste of time. But Juuhachi and Juunana thought it was a good idea since they used to be humans and always wanted a place to call home. Galgatia was normally located around the moon, or one of the moons, of the planet they were located on. Which is exactly where they found it.

"Home sweet, home" Juuhachi sighed and looked around. It was the same dark room they had left one month ago. There was less sunlight now so it took more adjusting to see everything.

Juunana walked past her toward his desk. He sat down in his chair and leaned back. His chair was green and blue but with this lighting it was impossible to see the brilliant mix of colors.

Juuhachi walked casually to him and he grabbed her gently around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't resist his grip and sat perfectly there. He smiled and hugged her. 

"I hope we didn't kill her." Juunana sighed when he leaned back in his chair.

Juuhachi frowned, "Kill who?"

"That girl, the scientist, oh I forgot her name." 

"Why do you hope we didn't kill her?" 

"Well she may be of use to us later on, Juuhachi. That's all."

Juuhachi frowned again and looked away from him. "Am I not going to be enough?"

"Enough? For what?" Juunana said moving his head to the other side trying to see her face.

"For you to be a little happy?"

Juunana smiled and waited patiently for her bright blue eyes to look into his. When she finally acknowledged his look he started, "You are more than enough, but it's still just not right. We're brother and sister. It wouldn't be right unless..."

"Unless what? Don't stop there." Her eyes focused on him with a certain eagerness.

"Well, maybe I should keep it to myself for now. I'm looking for an alternate way." Juunana hugged her again. He slowly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Wakatta." Juuhachi lied back on him and kissed his neck. But she didn't stop with one, like the last time she did this, she kept going.

Juunana swallowed hard. _It can't go any further. She really will hate me if I don't stop her. _"I think we might be on TV." He sighed. She stopped and leaned forward so he could turn on his TV screen on the computer. The TV flashed real bright but dimmed down to a visible spot. It was on a news station.

"West City was annihilated by reported to be androids. Everyone is said to be dead except those at capsule corp, which is on the outskirts of town. Police are investigating very deeply into what the motivation of these "androids" was and where they came from. If there is any information running around about these attackers contact your local police. Here is a picture." A picture flashes up. "Any correct information could be given a reward."

_Reported to be androids? What else could we be? What else could have our power? This is lame. _Juunana glared at the TV. He shook his head in disappointment.

"My eyes were so pretty in that picture." Juuhachi stated with a yawn. "You couldn't even pick us out of the flame in that." 

After watching Juuhachi yawn, Juunana did it also. He turned the screen off. He shook his head again and then looked at her.

"Sounds like we made quite an entrance though." Juuhachi turned and looked at Juunana.

"Yes, at least we're getting the recognition we as "androids" deserve." 

_Juunanagou is just as proud as Piccolo. What is this universe coming to? Juunana at least has something to be proud about. He's so cute when he's like this. Why won't he kiss me though? _"We're the creations of an insane man. It may take time till we are fully credited." Juuhachi watched him closely as he zoned out. He had a look in his eyes, almost like a shimmer of light, when he was lost in thought. Since there was no shimmer Juuhachi knew he wasn't thinking about anything.

The room was silent. Juuhachi just watched him as he rubbed her sides with his hands. She finally cuddled back into him quietly, so she didn't wake him up. Juuhachi felt herself blush when he hugged her tightly so she couldn't move away.

Juunana snapped back in an instance. He looked at her and blushed. He slowly released her from his grip. "Um.. where do we want to go next?"

"Why don't we work out a plan since neither of us know the names of any towns?" Juuhachi sighed as she stood up and walked to his desk. It was cluttered with stuff that they hadn't used for over 30 years. As her hand skimmed around she bumped into a frame. It was a picture of the two of them as humans.

Sliding forward to see what she was looking at, Juunana smiled when he realized what she'd found.

"How long have you had this here?" She turned and looked at him.

"A very long time." Juunana grabbed the map that was in the corner. 

"We were so happy then. Yet I don't even remember such happiness."

"Nor do I. But I had the picture so we must have been."

She set the frame down and sat on his lap. Juuhachi took the map from him and opened it.

"Maybe we should do some sort of changing pattern? Well why bother maybe just a circle around the Earth?" Juuhachi glanced back at him and then set her eyes on the map. "What do you think?"

Juunana scanned her from her face down to her neck. _She won't mind. I want to kiss her. She does this all the time. Kuso, why am I so nervous?_

"Juunanagou. Are you there?" Juuhachi said finally looking back.

Juunana turned his attention to her, "Hai. What's the matter?"

"Changing pattern, circle or some other idea?"

"Um well we could go with circle, then get bored and go with some other idea?"

"So circle first?" Juuhachi's eyes showed signs of confusion. 

He looked back at her neck as she looked at the map. _I used to be so much more focused and now I can't keep my mind clear and set on the planet. Should have woken Juurokugou up. _"Aa."

"If we go this way the towns line up perfectly. We won't have to worry about picking places to go. All we have to do is look for a city we've destroyed and go South-East"

"That's a good plan then." Juunana lied back in his chair and let Juuhachi up to put the map away. She sat on his lap again and went straight for his neck. _That's not fair. She doesn't even care if I want it, which I do but why is she so confident about it? Why can't I kiss her?_

"Juunanagou."

"Hai?"

"Hold me tightly." She whispered in his ear.

Slowly, he nodded and enclosed her in his arms. It felt like she was savoring the flavor his neck was giving her, she paused slightly as he tilted his head to the side so she would have more room. 

CLING.

"Well I guess we have to go if we want to give these people a wake up call." Juunana sighed and shook his head. _Mou.._

Juuhachi stood up and smiled at him. She fixed her hair. Juunana stood up slowly and followed her out of Galgatia. 

"I wonder if we'll fight a Z-fighter today." Juuhachi thought out loud. She turned her head and watched the Jet-black hair whip around Juunana's face. He looked at her and smiled which you could only see slightly since his hair was everywhere. 

The first city of the day was called Hope City. It was even smaller than North City. But even at the small size of it, the city held enough people to keep Juuhachi interested for about two hours and Juunana a lot longer. 

"Look! Juuhachigou, we're on TV! There are some camera crews." Juunana shouted and jumped to the ground. He blew the camera crew up.

"You can be such a kid." Juuhachi sighed. She liked all the attention maybe even more than he did, she just wouldn't show it.

Juuhachi found a broken wall to lean on as he blew up buildings. She didn't like hurrying him since he enjoyed blowing up lifeless buildings even though she found it pointless.

Juunana laughed and blew up three buildings and increasing the rubble in the city limits by another yard. He turned around to glance at her and to see what she was doing. _She looks bored_. He walked over to her and took her into his arms. He leaned into to complete the action with a kiss but stopped himself and hugged her tightly. _Why can't I do it? This is pissing me off. Naze? Naze? Naze?_

Juuhachi returned the tight embrace but she also bit her lip. _At least he's feeling me. Why are we so scared to kiss?_

Slowly they let go and headed for an exit to the city. They checked everything over and scanned for survivors. This town was crushed so it wasn't likely that there would be survivors but occasionally they hid until the commotion stopped and then came out. 

The only sound to be heard was the wind and the steps of the androids, which were easily hidden under the wind. The steps were light and the breathing was almost not there. It too was quieter than the wind. 

"No Z-fighter today, eh?" Juuhachi sighed, "I guess not everyday right?"

Juunana nodded slowly. "Why don't we do a couple towns more then we'll go home?" _I need to get this damn idea of kissing out of my head. Then I could take charge of this whole chaos plan, like I'm suppose to. It would be better for the both of us._

"Sure. We don't tire so why not?" Juuhachi smiled.

The two androids worked for five days straight blowing up over forty cities. Killing millions of people. They didn't stop until there was hardly one piece of grass in that city that wasn't burned to ashes. 

Soon everyone was just ready, or so they thought. If an airplane entered the sky they started running. So the duo decided to wait a couple of hours and let them settle down again. Then the game would be a little more fun. 

As they walked toward the door Juuhachi pressed a hidden button on the wall and waited for the doors to open. Juunana followed subconsciously since he was lost in thoughts again.

"I'm gonna do some research and I would like to be alone." Juunana stated. Juuhachi gave him a worried look and then went to shrug. "Please don't take this offensive but you're kind of distracting." 

Juuhachi smiled at him slightly. "No problem. If you need time you've got it." She walked quickly over to the couch in the back. Turning on the TV. she sat down on the couch and saw the news was on. 

After watching her walk over to the back of the room, Juunana turned his computer on from idle mode and set off typing. _I don't want to put our fate into to human hands but I might have to if I can't find an alternate solution._

Juuhachi yawned and grabbed the television remote off the floor. She liked attention but not that much and not to the point of hearing the same thing over and over again. _Why are they trying to encourage each other? We aren't going anywhere. _She pressed the up scroll several times and found a station that didn't have any news on it. It looked like a love movie. The girl was crying and holding the man's arm. Juuhachi decided to watch it. She lied down on the couch and set the remote back on its original spot on the floor.

"I don't love you anymore." The guy started. "I have moved to someone else. She needs me."

"You can't leave me like this." The girl sobbed.

_Very good acting skills. Although she should be crying a little harder if she loves this moron. _Juuhachi thought. The movie went on slowly, conversation by conversation. Just as slowly as it played it tore down Juuhachi's wall and she realized she wanted that attention. She wanted to be held and just in general loved.

_I'm getting some emotion vibration from Juuhachi. What is she watching? I thought it was the news_. Juunana sighed and looked at her. He cocked his head and then teleported to be behind her on the couch. Juuhachi slightly looked back as he hugged her. _Now let's find out what this is. _

Juunana watched at bit of it and smiled. He understood what she was feeling now or at least why she was like this at the present time. He looked at her and saw she was also smiling. She looked comfortable and happy right there in his arms. Yet it still just wasn't right. 

Juuhachi turned into him and hugged him back, "Why does it have to be like this?" She asked quietly.

"Like what?" Juunana asked even though he already knew what the response was going to be.

"It... this... well not being able to be in your arms completely comfortably. I don't like this awkward feeling but," she paused, "I like your arms and your hold on me."

"I.. hey we need to get going. They are going to start thinking we aren't going to come back." Juunana stated trying to change the conversation.

"They already think that. It's pretty funny how they encourage one another too. You should have seen it." She smiled and stood up.

Juunana followed her motion and watched her walk out. _We are programmed to kill and to take pleasure in doing so but is it possible that our greatest joy would be something we aren't programmed for? Is it possible that we may enjoy being together more than killing?_

"You're becoming hard to read." Juuhachi stated.

"Hontoo ni?" Juunana asked acknowledging her look.

"Hai, we used to share thoughts and now I can't sense any of them except a random piece here and there." She continued walking forward till they were on the edge of Galgatia.

"Well, you aren't missing out on to much. There is hardly anything there."

"Since you don't talk much it means you think a lot. I know that to be true because we used to share thoughts. You were always lost in thought back then. Unless you were needed, then you were completely focused. That's why you are such a good leader."

Juunana nodded. "Maybe so. I guess I just ran out of things to think." They took off flying in the northeast direction. Now they just flew until something caught their attention, which for today was soon.

"There is a town over there." Juuhachi pointed.

"Huh?" Juunana said snapping back to life.

"Town. Over there. I can't speak much plainer." Juuhachi rolled her eyes. _Maybe I'm not enough and he just says I am so he won't hurt my feelings. He doesn't need to worry I'm an android. I'm not supposed to have any. He does like that scientist. _

"Alright let's go get it!" Juunana shouted. He glanced at her and she was lost in her own thoughts but still she followed him obediently toward the town.

_If he wants her, he can have her. Why would I care? _Juuhachi growled lightly.

"Juuhachi?"

"Aa?"

"You got that side?"

"Yes you don't need to walk me through it." Juuhachi landed and walked to the left. She scanned around. None of the humans seemed to have noticed them coming in. _Time to have some fun._ Juuhachi lit up a blast in her hand and threw it at three buildings. 

BOOM!

Panic and chaos spread through the town. Juuhachi smiled and went after the crowds, as did Juunana. Juunana's palm lit up and blew up a second section of the town. 

BANG!

****************************************************************

_Not another one! I have to get there before we have any more damage. If only Goku was alive_!

Yamcha speed toward the poor city that was under Android siege. He didn't think he'd be able to beat them but maybe he could postpone the attackers long enough for the rest of the team to get there and help. Surely all of them should be able to beat the two Androids.

As he drew closer he saw the flames and the explosions. Two people were standing in the midst of the flames. Yet they didn't appear to be in trouble.

******************************************************************

The chase was actually longer this time since there were so many people who had places to hide since they expected the attacks. Juunana and Juuhachi destroyed the city for a couple good hours. Juuhachi found one good wall to sit upon since one of the Z-fighters had turned up and was ready to fight.

"You two need to stop this right now. You're killing innocent people." Yamcha tried to talk them out of their mission; their only purpose really.

"Here let me think about it." Juunana looked at Juuhachi, "No." He stood up. "My fight."

"Yoshi." Juuhachi stated.

With the end of that statement Juunana vanished into his speed. After Yamcha took a nasty blow he too disappeared. Every couple of seconds a faint orange gi would fly by but other than that there was nothing to watch. 

_If this were their job for the entertainment industry, they wouldn't make too much money. _Juuhachi yawned while keeping an eye on the concentration of powers. A building behind and to the left of her blew up and the ashes flew everywhere_. Somebody missed their target. Juunanagou Hayuku!_

The battle slowed to visible range as Juunana blasted Yamcha in the gut leaving a huge hole. He then followed the corpse to the ground and finished it off with a light beam. He walked casually over to Juuhachi.

"Was that fast enough for you?" He smiled cockily.

"No. He's a human. You could have killed him faster but you just have to play around and give false glimmers of hope." Juuhachi sighed.

They both started heading out of town.

"Why not play with them? They are the only people we will ever have a decent fight with on this planet. Why not savor those fights?" 

"I don't know; it's just the way you play with them."

Juunana blasted the place to sea level as the walked away. Juuhachi gave him her half smile and then looked over her shoulder at it.

"What now?"

The next six days were full of numerous cities and towns, which the androids came upon. No human knew when to expect them since their arrival time at all the towns was always different. 

On their way out of the last town they planned on attacking, Juuhachi spotted two golden things on the ground. They matched the goldish color of her earrings so she decided to pick them up. As she bent over she heard and out of the corner of her eye saw Juunana walk away. His attention was on something else. Juuhachi shrugged it off.

She stood up with the two necklaces in her hands. _They are very pretty. I hope they won't clash with my outfit. Perhaps they won't, my earrings look fine. She looked around. Where did Juunana go? I guess it's time to find him._

Juuhachi walked a couple steps toward where he had left and looked around again. _He has been so distant lately. Maybe he needs more time by himself? I may have to start worrying about him. _

Juuhachi walked a long way before she heard his voice saying something about "test." _He's gone a lot farther than I thought he would have. Where could he be? _A black shirt was now in her sight. _There he is._ She gasped lightly. _Obviously he didn't need time alone but with someone else. _

Pulling back from the human girl he noticed Juuhachi. _Did she see me kiss her? I guess it didn't work any way. I still want to kiss her or I guess in actuality anything_. Juuhachi turned to the side and blasted away from him into the next town.

"Juuhachigou...matte..." Juunana shouted. He blasted the human girl to nothing and then took off after Juuhachi. _Mou, this isn't going to go over well. I should have known it wouldn't have. But maybe, just maybe, I'll be more focused and just don't know it yet. Then it will be better for both of us._

Juuhachi leaned against a wall. It's cold feel offered no comfort for the emptiness she was feeling. _I can't believe him. Well....maybe I can._

Juunana landed and she could tell his steps from a mile away if she had to. He scanned the area quickly to determine if she was in a building. Praying silently that she was outside he looked around some alleyways. They were dark and full of people. She wouldn't be anywhere near there unless she were about ready to pull her beautiful blonde hair out. 

After determining that she could be reasoned with he decided to talk. "Juuhachi you can't hide forever."

_Wanna bet_. She sat down on the ground staying close to the wall, which seemed to be some sort of protection from him in her mind.

"...please come here..." Juunana pleaded.

Juuhachi shook her head no and then pulled her knees to her chest, hugging herself tightly. 

"...let's talk about it." Juunana finished. He was getting no response, which was starting to frustrate him. She enjoyed talking and she must have been trying hard not to speak if she wasn't even mumbling something.

Juuhachi waited a couple minutes but then the temptation got to her and she had to give in. "I don't want to talk about it." she mumbled in a quick response.

Juunana looked up from the ground and ran toward her voice. When he found her, she was sitting on the ground hugging her knees. "Juuhachi, I.."

"Just be quite. Wakarimasu." Juuhachi stood up and kept to the wall. Juunana walked forward to try and get something more out of her since she was blocking her thoughts off, but all he got was a step backwards from her.

"Let's do something, either blow up this town or go home." She stated taking another couple steps backwards.

"Ok. Let's go home." Juunana was watching her closely as she was trying to build some kind of wall around herself.

"Why don't you bring your friend with you so we won't be alone?" Juuhachi hovered.

"Friend?" Juunana asked.

"The girl."

"Oh, she's dead." Juunana swallowed hard.

"What happened Juunana? Did she bite your tongue?" Juuhachi mocked.

"That's not very funny." Juunana sent her a glare.

"I thought it was." She smiled her half smile at him with her same mocking tone.

"What would you have done? I wanted to see if it was a solution. It was just a test." Juunana stated defensively.

"Same thing I guess. That's why I said I understood." Juuhachi bit her lip then whispered "test?" lightly to herself.

The trip home was quiet which it normally never was. This time both of them were lost in their own thoughts. 

As they approached the door Juuhachi turned and put her hands on Juunana's chest to stop him from walking. "I've been thinking, that maybe we should pick out someone from these humans. We both really seem to want that kind of attention."

"I don't want to. I don't want them. I want.." Juunana cut himself short, scanned her down and then walked away. He pulled his chair out from the desk and sat down.

"You want what Juunana? That dead girl? Sorry you took care of my job. You can't have her." Juuhachi smiled again. She slowly made her way to him and stood beside the chair.

"No I don't want her. Am I going to hear about that forever?" 

"No, because it ends here." She opened the right pocket on her vest and pulled out the necklaces she had put in there while flying to the one city. "Like.. I...said...wakarimasu." She stumbled to say as she lost focus to the sentence. The necklaces had caught her attention.

Juunana glanced over to see what she was looking at. "Where did you get those?"

"I found them on the ground when you left to see your friend." 

He rolled his eyes and pulled her to him by her waist. Sitting her on his lap was difficult because she slightly resisted, but in the end he won. Juunana took the necklaces away from her. "Hold up your hair." As she did he put them around her neck and locked them shut.

Juuhachi smiled as she took the mirror sitting beside their picture and saw the necklaces on her. "They are so pretty." Her face lit up, as she grew happier from the image she was getting in the mirror.

_Not as pretty as you_. Juunana tightened his grip on her and watched her closely in the mirror. 

Juuhachi glanced at him quickly then back at her necklaces. _Why is he looking at me like that? I still hate him. But maybe I should let him off this leash. He has seen so much more. Yet he didn't punish me. I don't know._

"Take off your vest." Juunana stated firmly.

"That was pretty bold don't you think?" Juuhachi cocked her eye at him.

"You look uncomfortable so I want it off."

"If that were the case you'd have me take off everything." She sighed as his eyes lit up. "It's you I'm uncomfortable with." She set the mirror back on its resting spot.

"Um.. did you say it was me?" Juunana slid his hands up and took the vest off. He threw it behind him_. I never have liked that thing. She wears enough darn clothes_.

"Hai." 

"Oh... why?"

"I don't know... it hurt."

"Me kissing her hurt you?" Juunana looked at her closely, mostly for emotions.

"Hai." She turned away so he couldn't see her.

"Gomen nasai. I couldn't stop myself. Plus I wanted to see if it was a solution."

"A solution to what?" Not this test thingy again.

"Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have done it."

"I know you have seen a lot more than me so I shouldn't be mad but I guess I finally know how you felt." Juuhachi closed her eyes and turned her face down.

"Juuhachi, I hurt you. How can I make this up?" He slowly tilted her face upward and leaned towards her...

BOOM!!

The blast threw them both out of the chair. Juunana managed to land on his feet and raced to Juuhachi's side to get her off the floor. As soon as she was on her feet, she ran to the window and looked out.

_Kuso. I had the guts to do it that time and look what happens. _Juunana thought to himself. 

"Looks like two Z-fighters. Both are bald so they would be Kuririn and Tien." Juuhachi informed just in case Juunana was listening.

"Ikuzo. They better hope for their sake this is over with quickly." He mumbled as he followed Juuhachi out.

He ran in to Juuhachi as she stopped and was looking around. They had vanished. 

"Nani?" Juuhachi mumbled.

"When we find them, let's do this quickly ok?"

"Yosh." Juuhachi responded in agreement.

Another blast hit the wall but the duo was well braced for that attack. 

"There they are. Ikuzo!" Juunana took off and picked up a fight with Tien. Juuhachi and Kuririn also started fighting. The two fighters made no shouts, no threats, and no talk of beating them. It was silent except for the sound of them taking a good beating. An occasional pause was at hand since they would stop to cough up blood. 

For humans they fought well. Juuhachi felt a knee every once in a while, and Juunana took a punch a couple times. It was no fun though without the mocking the two normally got to do before. Juunana and Juuhachi locked eyes for a second and then teleported to be beside one another. Together they launched a powerful blast and killed the two Z-fighters who only made a gasp at their deaths.

"That was really no fun, Juunana." 

"How many is that?"

"Yon." Juuhachi answered after adding it up on her fingers.

Juunana landed on the platform in front of the door and pressed the button to open the door as Juuhachi landed.

"Welcome back Juunanagou and Juuhachigou."

"You fixed that thing?" Juuhachi asked him as they both nodded at the computer in a response.

"Aa." 

Juuhachi followed him in slowly. She was remembering something about the lab on Earth but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she remembered the tube. 

"Juunana, we forgot something."

"Nande?" Juunana stepped closer to her since her voice was so low. As he did she made sure she avoided eye contact. 

"Cell. He would have hatched by now." Juuhachi followed the patterns on the wall for a little while then stopped on one block.

"When you blew up the lab wouldn't that have taken care of him?" Juunana reached forward and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He was moving his hands around till he touched her belt. _How do you get something like that on? He looked at it closely. Wait I have the same kind. _

Juuhachi remained silent for a long time, almost as if she didn't know what to say or if she was correct. "No you weren't there. Dr. Gero, baka, not only told me that he was coming to get us but that his growing tube wouldn't ever break and was blast proof in case of attack. So no matter what I did, he hatched." She sighed.

"Well let's go see if he's dead. If he's not then we'll kill him now." Juunana looked her down and then back up. "That would suck if he showed up later and we didn't know he was coming." 

Juuhachi turned around, "So it's back to the lab?" She turned her head to confirm her idea and followed Juunana's eyes to where he was looking which was her ass. Blushing slightly she called, "Juunana?"

"Yea?" He slowly looked back up and then at her. 

_Be discrete about it why don't you? Men these days, they are all alike in one way or another they are all alike._

They both left Galgatia in search of Dr. Gero's laboratory. It was in the Northeast direction or at least it used to be. 

While they were flying Juunana had the urge to ask a question so he decided to proceed. 

"Juuhachi."

"Hai?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No should I be?" Juuhachi sped up a bit to catch up to him.

"No I don't want you to be. Just wanted to know if you were." Juunana spotted the obliterated mountain top. "Over there." He pointed and they turned that way.

They both made a quick landing and scanned the area for anything alive. 

"We have two levels to go through. Cell was on the bottom. That way it would be extra protection." Juuhachi informed Juunana if he cared enough to want to know.

"Um.. Juuhachi. Maybe I should handle this." Juunana started as he threw a huge rock off the mountaintop toward North City.

"So in other words you want to have all the fun?" Juuhachi complained.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt."

Juuhachi glared at him. "I'm an Android too. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you to. I want to take care of you." Juunana threw several big rocks in a straight path towards the city. The first rock had crashed into a skyscraper, which was shattering beautifully.

_How do you argue with that? That's not fair. _"Fine, let me help you find him and then I'll back off unless I'm needed." Juuhachi started helping with the rocks.

Juunana just nodded slowly as he saw a whole in the first floor. They broke through it and climbed down into the second floor. 

"There's his portal, but he's not here."

"He's coming to get us then, and when he chooses to do so."

Juuhachi shuddered. _That's a great thought. What if he does managed to take us down or worse, just one of us. _

They climbed back out of the second floor and stood on top of the rocks that were still on the first floor. 

"This means you can't ever leave my sight." Juunana said as he caught her in a tight hug.

"Have I ever?"

"You left you just always came back. Now I refuse to let you leave." He hugged her tighter and smiled when she hugged him back. A minute later she snuggled her head into him gently. 

_Now we have a new "threat". Cell. He can't be that big of a deal. Either way how can we enjoy doing our jobs and carrying out the destruction of this planet if we are always watching our backs? _Juunana kissed her hair. _How can I take the break I may need and still keep an eye on her? What if he takes her away from me?_

_I'm not scared of Cell. I'm scared of losing Juunana. He's too proud and he probably underestimates Cell. He won't know when to back off even if Cell overpowers him. Juunana's the world to me and if I lose him I would be forever lost._

They both pulled back from one another. They had their eyes set on each other until Juuhachi broke off and looked around while playing with her necklaces.

"Well we should get going." Juunana looked at his shoes and the kick a small rock down the side of the mountain.

"Sure where to?... hey I still don't have my vest." Juuhachi said pulling her shirt out and looking at it.

"oh, darn...Juuhachigou is wearing less clothes." Juunana said playfully.

"That's not right Juunana. I love that vest." Juuhachi sat down on the ground.

"I love it too..well.. I love it off." Juunana said taking a seat behind her smiling a big smile.

Juuhachi finally smiled and lied back on him. She watched the wind brushing the snow in different directions. Juunana studied her, with his eyes sliding down her face, down her neck and stopping on her shoulder. His hand moved the shirt to the side to show some skin, which he kissed. Juuhachi pulled in closer to him. She was enjoying it and he knew it. 

A pile of snow started moving in abrupt directions and it caught both of their attentions. Juunana pulled her closer to him and was slowly trying to changes spots with her so he was in between the two. Something poked through the top of the pile and then a rabbit jumped out. It stared at them and they stared at it till it hopped away. 

"You're right we should get going. We are extremely too jumpy around here. Plus we don't even know what Cell looks like." Juuhachi stated finally taking her eyes off the pile.

"I should kill that stupid bunny." Juunana mumbled. He sighed and stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Where to?" Juuhachi asked him.

"We could go to another city?" Juunana asked. _But I would also enjoy going home so we would truly be alone. _

"Sure."

"To what?"

Juuhachi looked at him. _I was only given one option. _"There is a town over there."

Juunana just mumbled some stuff.

"What's wrong?" Juuhachi cocked her eyes at him.

"Nothing."

She sent him a curious look. "Are you stuck on fighting Cell? If so we could just wait here I guess."

"No I want to go, so let's go."

"That wasn't convincing but whatever you want. Ikidemasu." Juuhachi waited for him to prepare to go.

_If that were the case you'd be mine wouldn't you? _Juunana thought as they both flew off.

After a few minute flight they came upon the town. But it looked empty; no one was anywhere to be seen.

"Where is everybody?" Juuhachi asked herself aloud.

"Hey someone is over there." Juunana ran over to the person. The only problem was it wasn't a person it was a pair of clothes.

"Huh?" The Androids said together.

Juuhachi turned around first and saw the thousands of sets of clothes scattered behind them. 

"Juunana.....look." Juuhachi stammered.

"What the..."He started after he turned around, "Who could have done all this?"

Juuhachi looked at him.

"Did you do this?"

"Me, Juunana? Me? No I didn't do this." Juuhachi answered with very much confusion in her tone.

"Just asking because if it wasn't me and it wasn't you, then it must be..." Juunana reached for and caught her. He pulled her to him.

She followed his pull straight to him. Even after he stopped pulling she still walked closer. "You think this might be the work of Cell?"

Juunana was to busy scanning everything to answer her question but it was certain to be a yes any way.

"Why didn't he just go to North City? It was right there." Juuhachi asked.

"I don't think he's here anymore."

"We shouldn't have to be scared of him." 

"You don't have to be scared, I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Juunana embraced her.

_Oh I see how this game works. He's going to pretend he's not in the least bit worried. _"Juunana, I'm only scared of losing you." She hugged him back and looked around at all the outfits. A couple bracelets were shining brightly but she decided to leave them be and stay in his arms.

"Nothing will happen to me because I'm going to take care of you."

"Let's get out of here. Nothing's left anyway."

"No I want to stay here another moment." Juunana rubbed her back gently and closed his eyes.

Juuhachi just snuggled in tighter. _Maybe I should try to kiss him again. No he's happy, I should let him have that. _

Vegeta landed and saw them cuddling. All he could do was smile because now he was scheming.

***************************************************************

Vegeta took off before they saw him so he wouldn't have to set up his great fight right now. He had a new idea for s bigger better fight worthy of him.

_Next time I'll just have to kill one and then let the anger soak up until they are as strong as they'll ever be. Then that way I can get the best fight out of these tin toys. I refuse to fight wimps who think they can beat me with one hand. I'll show them who they are messing with. They will have a new respect for me Prince Vegeta._

He smiled broadly as he landed at Capsule Corp and went in.

*****************************************************************

Juunana let her go but Juuhachi refused to give him the same comfort, as a matter of fact she just held on tighter.

He smiled at her, "Hey, come on. We have a planet to wreck right?"

Juuhachi nodded and followed his lead to another town.

It was another typical story. People were running, screaming, trying to climb walls. Also the military added a touch by throwing bombs. Buildings on fire and collapsing, most of the time on people. The two androids tried to prevent that by killing the people first but sometimes there were just too many. 

Towards the end though they got something new. Vegeta had landed on a building, one that was crumbling, and was taunting them. Of course by the time the building completely collapse the two androids were completely interested in Vegeta's lame taunting.

"So who do I get to fight first or will it be both of you since I'll beat you so bad?" Vegeta smiled.

"It won't be both of us and you'll only get to fight one so don't talk about first. I'll take him" Juuhachi stepped forward.

"No." Juunana grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "I'm going to fight him because he may start losing badly and use different measures to win his fight with you and I honestly don't want that." Juunana explained.

"He doesn't look like a saiyanjin I would have picked out." Juuhachi argued

Juunana just kept his firm expression of no on.

"Fine. Onore." Juuhachi mumbled and sat down.

"Ready?" Juunana asked 

"So pretty boy's first?" Vegeta mocked.

"You'll lose your life just for that comment."

Vegeta set the standard for the fight with an awesome blast, blowing up what was left of the town. Juunana, of course, kept up to Vegeta's standard only his attacks hit Vegeta and not the buildings.

"Impressive that Vegeta can take all that." Juuhachi stated to herself.

Vegeta waited patiently while fighting for the perfect moment to lay his best attack in on Juunana. Juunana was completely focused on fighting for right now...but could he go the whole fight like that? Vegeta watched him closely until he turned to check on Juuhachi. Then Vegeta attacked him and sent him hurling into some direction.

Juuhachi saw the blast and decided to see what was going on. When she looked she saw Juunana was gone.

"Masaka...." Juuhachi stood up and looked around, "Iie." she whispered.

She teleported up there and punched a chunk out of Vegeta's stomach. He gagged up blood and sighed really deep. She held up her hand and evaporated him into nothing with her beam.

She landed on the ground and fell to her knees. If Juunana still had a body she didn't have the slightest clue where it had gone. She couldn't sense him either. 

Juuhachi buried her pale face in her hands and cried streams of tears. He wasn't anywhere in the deserted town. She would have seen him since he had leveled it. There were no overly large craters, which would have been there if he had fallen from the sky. 

"I can't do this by myself, Juunana. You can't do this to me." She sobbbed. "Not before I got to tell you that I loved you." She let another pair of tears fall. "I love you."

_"There is so many of them." Juuhachi turned to face him. "Are you sure we can win?"_

Nodding he responded "Hai, there isn't a problem."

"There isn't a problem when you're here but what if you are taken away?" Juuhachi asked.

"I'm never going to leave you. On that you can place your life." Juunana smiled, "Now let's crush these tough guys."

_You said you would never leave me. So where are you? _"Come back. Come back." She cried.

About an hour later while she was sitting there she heard a car drive up. It was probably the search crew, who came looking for survivors. They never normally found any but they looked any way. 

"We found one." A guy shouted from the distance.

Juuhachi growled as he walked closer to her. She pointed her finger over her shoulder and blew all of them up. She turned around to make sure she didn't miss. Her face was stained with lines from her tears as she scanned the area. 

"Bakana ningen." she growled.

Juuhachi didn't know what to do. She didn't want to move but she didn't want to stay. Her main instinct told her to move because something was coming. It was a familiar sense but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to stay. Juunana would have wanted to, but then again he was just like that. 

The thing moved slowly as if it was searching for something, but Juuhachi didn't care. She needed something to do before she dissolved into the dirt. Her heart was empty again and she hated the feeling. The closer it got the more familiar it felt. 

Juuhachi started to get worried. _What if it's one of the other androids? I'm not as good as Juunana at fixing them up. Guess I should have paid more attention. Why do I bother living, why don't I just end it here? I can't live without him. _

She heard foot steps in the foreground, and looked up at them. 

A green beast was standing about ten feet ahead of her. He had a smile on his face one that was proud like he had accomplished something. He was very skinny and his tail swung from side to side and then stopped facing her.

"Juuhachigou, taimuappu." He said slowly.

"Nani?" Juuhachi jumped to her feet. _Is that Cell? _

His smile was starting to annoy her. He was just smiling for no reason.

"Let's not fight over it. We will be complete." 

"Iie, shine." She shouted at him. Juuhachi charged him and went at a reverse punch but then she thought about Juunana and lost her focus.

Cell smiled and attacked her with a knee to her stomach. Juuhachi just stumbled back a bit and tried to block his beat down. He kept coming though and Juunana wasn't leaving her mind. _Maybe it will be better. It works for both of us... _It wasn't even a fight. Cell completely had control of where it was going after a couple hits. 

Juuhachi hit the rock wall on the outskirts of town..

"Itai..." she slid to the ground. 

"Saasaa. Are you going to participate now? By the way, where is Juunanagou? He won't be as easy to find as you." Cell held up his tail and smiled his annoying smile.

"Fool, you'll never be perfect." Juuhachi spit out some blood. "Juunana's dead. And by killing me it will only bring me to him again. As for you, you'll get killed eventually." 

Juuhachi sat up on her knees and held her head high with her eyes closed. His tail moved swiftly and made a swoosh sound as it came for her. The anticipation of her death made her bodily wounds hurt even more, yet in her mind all she could do was smile. _I'm going to see you again. _

The tail got closer and it felt like she was lifted into someone's arms. Her hair whip lashed her face as if she were flying. She opened her eyes slowly. 

"Juunana! Am I dead yet? I thought it would hurt." Juuhachi stated with joy in her tone.

"You're not dead. I told you nothing would happen to you." 

"But you're dead, how am I seeing you?" Juunana set her on the ground a little distance from Cell.

"I'm not dead either." He said touching her face with his palm and putting his fingers through her hair.

She pushed past his touch and hugged him. "I was so worried and I missed you terribly."

He hugged her back. "I love you too"

"Nani?" She released her grip slightly.

"I heard your talking, I just couldn't answer back. I was kind of stuck and well...slightly out of it." Juunana smiled.

Juuhachi blushed but it didn't matter since he couldn't see her face. _I'm glad he heard me. _

"Now let me take care of Cell." Juunana pulled back from her and turned to face Cell. "Never mind the guy ran away."

"He can't be too far. We could go look for him?" Juuhachi suggested as she noticed the rock she had been smashed against.

"We don't know that." He scanned her." You got beat up pretty bad."

"Gomen nasai...I'd given up." Juuhachi looked down at her boots which were the only things not torn apart.

"Well let's take care of you first then we'll look for Cell." Juunana walked away towards Galgatia. "Are you coming?"

"Hai but I think I'll be ok." Juuhachi followed him.

Juunana took off slowly so Juuhachi would be slightly in front so he could see her. He liked her where he could see her, especially when she didn't know it.

"Okaeri nasai Juunana and Juuhachi." The computer answered when they landed.

They both nodded again and walked in.

"Juusan, Juuyon, Juugo,...."the computer continued as the door shut.

The two androids looked back at the door. Juunana shrugged.

"What happened to Vegeta?" Juunana asked as she walked to the closet that contained extra uniforms.

"He's dead." Juuhachi answered and pulled out one of her outfits. "Turn around Juunana."

"I am." Juunana mumbled. _Just wait till you're not my sister_.

After a couple of minutes, Juuhachi started, "ok you don't have to look that way anymore." She slid her last arm through the sleeve.

He turned back around and watched her adjust her pantyhose. She finished then walked to him carrying her boots, which she put on after she sat on his lap.

"Any scratches we need to fix?"

"Don't think so. OH my vest." Juuhachi jumped up and grabbed it off the floor.

Juunana turned around and growled lightly. He leaned forward as she stood up and took it from her.

"Hey give it back." Juuhachi whimpered

"Um.. no." 

"Please." She begged as she walked to him.

He threw it to the wall farthest from him, which was toward the big window. Juuhachi watched it land and then felt him grab her. Juunana pulled her to him and took one hand off to slide her shirt up. She glanced down at him and saw him kiss her stomach. 

Focusing new attention on his computer, which had been left on while they were gone, she noticed a whole bunch of plans. Juuhachi tried to figure it out but it had nothing to do with Chikyuu. _I should ask him what he's doing but what if he gets mad? He'll eventually tell me right? _

"Juunana, what are we going to do about being related?" Juuhachi pulled away from him.

"I've got that under control. All you need to know is that soon," Juunana pulled her back, "you'll be mine." Juunana pulled her on top of him.

Juuhachi straddled him and continued looking at his plans as he kissed her upper chest and neck. _What are they for? What is he doing?_

Juunana continued until her skirt caught his attention. Since she was sitting like that it had slid up. If he slid it up a little more would it matter? She wasn't paying attention. _What is she doing? _Juunana preceded his thought and slid his hands up her thighs.

As he approached the skirt line he felt her get tense. She didn't react on it till he had his hands directly on the skirt and was starting to slide it up.

"Juunana? What are you doing?" She was looking at his hands.

"Nothing." They both locked eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Cell in the corner of your computer." Juuhachi looked back at the computer.

"Nande? Is he saying something?" Juunana said turning the chair slightly so he could see but so she wouldn't move.

"No just eating the people we're supposed to kill." Juuhachi yawned.

"Oh ok. If that's all he's doing." 

"Juunana!!"

"Nani?"

"Shouldn't we go take care of him since we know where he is?" Juuhachi sent him a curious look.

"Sure, in the morning." Juunana slid it up. He smiled.

Juuhachi blushed and slid it down. "Juunana are you having bad thoughts?"

"No just messing with you." _They are actually good thoughts_.

Juuhachi stepped off so he could get up. "Not in the morning, now." 

Juunana frowned and followed her out of the metal planet. _The sooner we got to Capsule Corp. The better. I'm sick of this back and forth. We both want it. _

After they walked out the door, Juuhachi stopped walking and let Juunana run into her. She took his hands and wrapped them around her. After he locked them, she placed her hands on top of his. They stood there cuddling.

Juunana looked at her. She wears too many clothes, there is no good spot to kiss her except...He leaned into kiss her. Juuhachi looked at him then turned away so she was facing Chikyuu.

_Don't turn away now. Look at me_. Juunana kept his eyes set on her. Juuhachi's cheeks just took an even brighter pink tint and her smile got bigger.

"No, it wouldn't be right."

"It won't ever be right unless we do it." Juunana waited patiently for her to look back.

"This better not be your plan for fixing our brother/sister problem. You said you had it taken care of." Juuhachi tried to walk away, only causing his grip to get tighter. The more she tried the tighter his grip got.

"I do have a plan and this isn't it. I'm just looking for an alternate way around it." Juunana released one of his hands to move her hair and he kissed her pink-tinted cheek. "But I guess we can wait."

"Wait? For what?" Juuhachi blushed to a further extent.

"We can wait. I know that's all that needs to be said." Juunana released her. Juuhachi caught herself before she stumbled over. "We need to kill Cell now. He's running us out of business." He smiled.

"You're so indecisive." Juuhachi smiled back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"A moment ago you couldn't have cared less about Cell. You were to busy playing with my skirt thinking about I'm not even going to guess. Now you want to find Cell like he's threatening you. It means you don't know what you want." Juuhachi hovered next to him.

Juunana rolled his eyes as she finished her ordeal. "I know what I want." _First to beat Cell so we don't have any conflicting powers. Then to work out all this brother/sister stuff so I can at least kiss her. Then my life would be perfect. Then Juuhachi falls in love with another guy.... that would suck. _

"Why don't we double team him? I know you don't want me to fight but I think we'd double our chances if we fight together." Juuhachi glanced over at him.

"Sure but if I tell you to back off you better listen to me. No complaining either." Juunana searched around for Cell or one of his towns. No luck so far.

"Hai Juunana, I will ok." Juuhachi sighed, "Just don't underestimate me ok?"

"Sure." _Next time you change your clothes though, you're fair game_.

Juuhachi cocked her eye. "Juunana?"

_Did I just say that out loud? _He continued to look around. "Hai?"

"Daijoubo ka?" Juuhachi studied him closely. "If you want me to stay out that badly I will."

_Good I didn't say it. That would have been an earful. _"No I just don't want you to get hurt so just listen to me."

Juuhachi nodded and as she searched around she felt his eyes. _Why does he watch me so closely? I'm not his yet and even if I were no body likes to be watched that much. _

"You know what. We have no more Z-fighter left to fight until Gohan and Trunks grow up. We killed those five and Kakarott killed himself. So we are done with the fun part." 

"Soo ka? Well we don't have to kill Cell..."

"Juunana! Dame da yo. That's not funny." Juuhachi spotted the town as she finished her statement. "There it is." 

Juunana glanced downward at it and nodded. "Yep. That has to be him. So let's go get him." Juunana always got excited before a huge battle. 

As they landed on the ground, they checked for him. Cell was nowhere in sight. He was probably watching them from some hiding spot hoping to attack secretly.

"Maybe if we call him?" Juuhachi suggested, "He'll come out."

"Maybe. I don't know. I think we're dealing with a coward. I'm gonna go check over there." Juunana walked away. _I'll have to be quick or I'll find Cell but not her._

_Proud, confident Juunana. What am I going to do with him? _Juuhachi checked around in every tiny slot. Out of nowhere she locked eyes with a set of red eyes. They were hidden in a big bush, covered mostly by leaves. Slowly a huge smile began to form inside the bush. She recognized that smile, since it was only ugly enough to belong to one thing.

"Found you fool." Juuhachi approached him with a huge smile pasted on her face. She walked forward slowly and stopped at a safe distance so he couldn't attack her.

"I'd stop saying that if I were you." Cell replied slowly.

"Lucky for me, you're not." Juuhachi snapped.

Juunana walked back over there when he heard her voice. As soon as she was in view he saw her talking to a bush. Confused he looked inside the bush and saw the huge red eyes. Juunana couldn't help but smile. "So she found you. Come out coward. Why don't we play or do you only have the guts to attack a depressed woman?" 

"Juunana be careful of what you say. He might get offended and tell you not to do that because he wouldn't" She smiled at Cell.

"No see quite frankly I have a bone to pick with you," He stopped and turned to Juuhachi, "I love saying that." She smiled at him and then he turned back to Cell, "You hurt her and that doesn't go over well with me."

Cell emerged slowly from the bush, smashing it as his feet came out. The tree seemed to wither away under his toes grip, turning its leaves from radiant green to dull and dead brown.

"Gross, he's uglier than the last time we saw him." Juuhachi complained mildly.

Cell smiled at her with his full smile.

Juuhachi shivered and made a disgusted look, "Gross."

Juunana laughed shortly and then took a fighting stance. "It's over for you."

She stepped back a bit_. Juunana's ready for action. This will definitely be a good fight._ "Are you two ready for the rules?" She paused slightly till they both looked at her, "If you are then you're dumber than I thought cause their are no rules. The battle isn't over until one team is dead. I guess that would be a rule." Juuhachi bit her lip and thought about it. "Go."

The two just stared at her as they tried to work it out in their heads. They both looked down and then back at her.

"Nani? I said go." Juuhachi respond to their unasked questions.

They both nodded. Both still a little confused they started fighting. As they settled into the fight they forgot about it. 

_I'll step in if needed I'll only get in Juunana's way. He needs to stay focused on Cell. _Juuhachi said walking closer to a wall. 

The battle picked up to maximum and seemed about even. Juunana seemed a bit stressed over the amount of power he had to use. Even at the amount of energy it seemed to any watcher that Cell was slowly getting an upper hand. Juuhachi watched the fight closely since she didn't want this fight to turn out like the one with Vegeta. If Juunana got hit it would be several times harder than the blast from Vegeta and he probably wouldn't make it back. _Is it possible that Cell is more powerful than us? Could he beat us both? I doubt._

Juuhachi flew off toward the fight; there was no way Juunana could win by himself. He was too proud to admit that they needed each other to win this fight. Juuhachi attacked Cell from behind making him lose his concentration on Juunana.

Cell, who was only momentarily distracted, kept up a good fight with both of them. Her arrival didn't dishearten him at all. Cell was still able to monitor her movements as well as his somehow. He blocked almost every punch unless they were timed together in which he only got to beat up one of them. 

Cell then singled out Juunana and went for him. Juuhachi heard a swift silent noise moving about. It was a familiar one. She caught sight of his tail swaying back and forth as it had down before his fight with her. She watched in slow motion as it headed for Juunana. Juuhachi caught a look at him before she felt her own hand slice that tail off. He was shocked. All three of the androids watched the tail fall to the ground beneath them as if it were meeting it's purpose or destiny in life.

"Juuhachi!" Juunana shouted a second before she was punched into unconsciousness. 

Juunana watched her fly into some buildings on her way toward the ground. He glared at Cell and attacked him in rage but he was in control of it. He had a new hatred and he knew how he could use it. Cell was in shock from the past events leading to his head missing and his body being evaporated into nothing. Juunana fell to the ground smashed his head in the same fashion he had done with Dr. Gero. 

_Hold on Juuhachigou. I'm coming. _Juunana thought as he headed of in the direction she had been knocked in.

************************************************************

_What is this soft feeling? A pillow? A blanket? Where am I? _Juuhachi sat up as soon as her eyes focused in. The room was brighter than hers. She glanced around quickly looking at all the stuff in the room. The bed that she was in, a dresser behind a chair that was set by the bed. To the right of her was a window, very small compared to her window. The door to the left side of the wall in front of her was shut. Juuhachi slowly looked down at her self. _Where am I? _She didn't recognize this place and somewhere in her mind she knew she never meant to see it in the first place.

The door opened and the light from the hallway kept her from seeing who had come in. As soon as the person had shut the door her eyes fell immediately to the orange gi. She slowly looked him back up to see if she recognized him.

"Awake at last." The man said with a big smile. He was bald and lacked a little in height but all she could look at was his big smile.

_Kuririn? Masaka.....he died with Tien._ Juuhachi stared at him as he walked closer to the chair. Slowly she tried to stand up to attack him but before she caught her balance he had pushed her lightly back down. 

"You need to rest. You took a pretty bad hit." He smiled even broader.

Juuhachi glared at him. _Juunanagou? Where are you?_

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kuririn said ignoring her glare.

Juuhachi looked out the window so she didn't have to say anything. _Don't open your mouth and he'll go away. _

"Not a talker huh?" Kuririn sighed. "Well I'm here to help you so if you need anything just say so."

After a pause, Juuhachi cleared her throat, "Why do you care? I tried to kill you and will probably attempt to do so again, yet you help me?" She watched the waves crashing the shore carefully.

"Well you're hurt. I didn't want you to die." Kuririn took a seat in the chair and leaned towards her.

Juuhachi returned his look uneasily, "I'm your enemy you're suppose to want me to die. Plus since I tried to kill you, you're suppose to try and kill me your self."

"Naze? You are probably good somewhere inside. It just needs to be brought out by someone else's kindness." Kuririn smiled at her.

Juuhachi lied back on the pillow and glared at the fan. Every time it turned she saw his image smiling at her.

**************************************************************

_Where is she? Why can't I find her? Cell couldn't have destroyed her; I should find her body some where around here._ Juunana panicked as he searched the area for the sixth time in the last four days. He was starting to pick out landmarks, which told him he had seen the land far too much. 

He searched on foot and he searched in the air but no matter what tactic he took to find her, he never got any closer. Juunana shook his head and scanned around him. He knew if he didn't have any more luck soon he would be restraining tears. She always called for him when she was hurt but awake. This time he heard nothing. Not even her thoughts were there to lead him to her. 

_She wasn't supposed to leave my sight again. Oh my Juuhachigou...hold on I'm coming. I'm gonna find you alive._

***************************************************************

_I've been awake for three days and he's driving me nuts. He's so kind to me. Naze? What did I do so wrong to deserve this kind of treatment? Juunana, where are you? I hope you're ok. I hope you weren't destroyed by Cell...._

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" 

"Hai, I'm sure. But there is something I do want?" Juuhachi started as she turned to face him instead of looking out the window.

"Nani?" Kuririn's voice was eager but cool since this was the first time she'd mentioned wanting anything.

"I want to go find my brother and go home."

Kuririn frowned and looked at the peachy colored carpet, "I don't think you're ready yet. Just stay and rest a little while longer please."

He might as well been on his knees holding her legs since he was begging her. "Juunana probably misses me though and he's going to be mad." Juuhachi glanced out the window again. She missed her window, which was at least six times that size. _What if he doesn't even want me back?_

"Why do you do it?" Kuririn sat on the bed beside her.

Juuhachi looked back at him, "Do what?"

"Kill people, terrorize cities, and destroy everything." 

Juuhachi nodded. "That. I guess because I'm programmed to plus I want to. You mortals need to learn from the mistakes they made when I was human. Androids don't like you mortals, just like you don't like us."

"We don't "like" you because you kill us." _I like you._ Kuririn blushed.

Juuhachi turned around and sat beside him, "Why do you save everyone?"

Kuririn smiled, "I wish I could save everyone. I try to because that's what Goku would have done. Goku was always trying to save everyone and he was always kind unless someone hurt one of us, his friends and family. Then Goku was powerful but he kept his respect for his opponent." Kuririn was lost in thoughts and obviously memories of the past. _He must have really liked this Goku._

"Kuririn, right?" He nodded slowly, "Look I'm not really resting and I don't want to be a bother. Juunana is going to be pissed if he finds me here." She paused and waited for him to acknowledge her, when he did, "Can I just go?"

"No." _You'll never be a bother. I just wished you wanted to stay..._

*****************************************************************

_What if he did destroy her? I didn't think it was possible. I should have lost and died, she would be with me then. Juuhachi where have you gone?_

My tracker. The one on the computer. I never saw the use for that thing but it will find her if she is alive. It's my only chance to find her. I can't search here any more...

Juuhachi, hang on a couple more days. I swear I will have you in my arms again, only this time I won't let go.

******************************************************************

Kuririn fell asleep on the side of the bed. For an hour he complained about not being tired. Juuhachi sat there Indian style on the bed looking at him curiously.

_I could leave now but after all he's done for me, wouldn't that be rude? Oh...why can't I kill him and be done with it? _

Juuhachi reached forward to touch him but pulled her hand back. She felt the need to touch his lightly tinted cheek. She bit her lip and went for it again. Before she knew it her hand had made contact with his face. 

Kuririn's eyes opened slightly and she pulled her hand back quickly. Instantly her cheeks were bright pink. He sat up a bit and looked at her through his tired eyes.

"Sorry."

"No it's ok." Kuririn said as she turned her face away from him even faster than the speed in which her hand had left his face. 

"If you're tired you can sleep here, in your bed. I don't sleep." Kuririn just cocked his eye at her. "I won't leave either."

Kuririn stood up out of the chair and switched places with her. He climbed into the sheets. "Juuhachi, come here." he said quietly.

"Nani?" She stood up and leaned forward so they could see each other clearly.

"I know you may not like this but let me hold you."

Juuhachi blushed again. _I do like to be held but by him? Oh why not? _Juuhachi climbed into the sheets that he held up for her and snuggled into his chest. Kuririn dropped the sheets and held her tightly. 

***************************************************************

_All right first of all who the fuck shut off my computer? Lastly why won't it start? Kuso it has to break now? Juuhachi needs me and I can't get to her because of a stupid computer break down. _

Juunana searched the wires quickly and found a plug on one of his wires. "Who put that there?" He quickly took it off and replaced the wire just in case of an infection. _Now let's play this game to my rules. Hurry up and upload these programs so we can find her. Prove to me you aren't just an outdated piece of shit. _

****************************************************************

Kuririn woke up and found her still lying silently in his arms.

"I didn't think you'd stay."

Juuhachi looked up at him and pulled away immediately, "Why not?"

"You just don't seem to like me to much, that's all," Kuririn put his arms down coming down from the shock of her in spontaneous movement.

"I don't have to like you to cuddle with you." Juuhachi said turning away and showed no signs of looking back at him.

"Well...I'm going to the kitchen but I could show you to the living room?" Kuririn jumped to his feet.

"What ever." Juuhachi stood up and stretched.

"Just let me warn you, Master Roshi may be in there. He gets very excited when we have any girl come over." Kuririn opened the door and stood to the side so she could leave.

Juuhachi walked out cautiously as she didn't know if she would find any more Z-fighters alive. She then crossed her arms and continued down the hall. 

Kuririn followed her out taking her slow pace down the hall. "It should be the first opening on the left."

Juuhachi glared at Master Roshi as she walked in. He smiled and turned his video off. Kuririn leaned in past her, "Master Roshi, don't touch her or she'll kick your ass and then I will."

_Why would he? _Juuhachi turned and looked at Kuririn. When she looked back she returned his smile with her typical glare.

"Who might you be?" Master Roshi sent a look at Kuririn. Then he slowly checked her out. 

"Ore wa Andoroido Juuhachigou, or for short Juuhachi." She rolled her eyes.

Master Roshi's mouth dropped to the floor and he sent Kuririn another look, "Nani ten yo!" He shouted at him.

Kuririn just smiled and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder.

_Juunana where are you? I can't just walk out on Kuririn. His kindness is weighing down on me. I would if I could please just come get me._

***************************************************************

_Nothing works right when you want it to. This damn computer. Juuhachi hang on I am going to find you. _

Juunana typed as fast as his hands would allow him, but he was making more than his average amount of his mistakes. It ended up taking the same amount of time to upload it as it would have if he would have been going slow paced. Juunana looked behind his shoulder to see if he saw her lying on the couch watching TV. 

_I miss you. I can't focus without you. Juuhachi why did you have to take so much from me when you left? Just hang on. I will do whatever it takes to get to you and win you back if I have lost you. I hope I haven't lost you._

***************************************************************************

Juuhachi got bored of watching TV. since Master Roshi was sitting there stiff. He would hardly breathe. She didn't understand it since Juunana wouldn't watch TV. like that. She shrugged it off and walked out slowly. Juuhachi decided to take a look around the house since she was inside. 

Carefully scanning everything so she got a feel of the decor she caught a notice of the door. The front door was wide up and just calling her name. Juuhachi walked towards it, to the waves that crashed the same shore she saw out the window in Kuririn's room. She was realizing her freedom outside the walls of the house. 

Juuhachi placed her hand on the doorframe and stared emotionless at the ocean that stretched far beyond her sight of seeing. The only thing between her and her freedom was the screen door, which was locked. It allowed wind to come in but without unlocking it she couldn't get out. She slid her hand towards the lock. 

"Juuhachi?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?" Kuririn appeared at her side.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"I don't.... want you to go." He hugged her.

Juuhachi blushed and looked at him uneasily.

"I know you don't like me but I think I'm in love with you. I have had this feeling towards you since I saw you unconscious on the ground about eight days ago." His grip got tighter. "I just want to show you so maybe you can learn to love me back." 

_Is this what love is? Why does it seem different for Juunana and I? Do we not love each other? _Juuhachi pulled away from him and walked quickly to his room shutting the door tightly. She turned quickly to check that it was shut and then sat on the bed looking out the window. After a glance she hid her face in her hands.

Kuririn hit his head on the wall and shut the door. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything? I should have just let it be. I can never keep my mouth shut._ He walked slowly to the hallway and sat down. He thought over quickly what he had said and why she was reacting like this.

Master Roshi, who had over heard the whole thing, walked out and shook his head at Kuririn. In return for his headshake he got a very sad frown. 

*************************************************************************************

__

Is this what love is?

That was Juuhachi! She has to be alive then! That means I can find her! I hope she didn't fall in love with somebody. Oh please Juuhachi wait just even a couple more hours. I am coming, please just wait.

She is very confused. The bits and pieces I'm getting are confusing me. All I can say is wait Juuhachi. Don't do anything to rash. I am going hang on just one more day at the most...hopefully it won't be more than that.

*************************************************************************************

The door made a light creaking sound as Kuririn walked in. He tried to be quiet but since he was a human he couldn't. Juuhachi turned to face him. She frowned lightly as he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said anything." Kuririn looked down at the carpet.

"Kuririn, explain love to me in one word." Juuhachi looked at him.

"Love....um one word eh?" Kuririn watched her sit down and then motion for him to accompany her. "Love, in only one word would be happiness. But in other aspects could be pure suffering. You can't really describe it in one word."

"How can it be both happiness and suffering? They are complete opposites." 

"It's only happiness when you have reciprocated love. If you don't then you go through several stages of agony because you have such feelings and you don't know where the other person is.... I could go on forever." Kuririn stopped after seeing her curious face. 

"How do you know you're in love?" Juuhachi asked after she soaked in some of what he'd said.

"When you are willing to die for them would be the most extreme case, but in lighter terms you would sacrifice everything for their happiness." Kuririn smiled.

_Wow does he really want to do that for me? That's exactly why I can't just walk out. I do love him._

Kuririn climbed over to his pillow and held his arm out to her. Juuhachi took his hint and climbed over to him. She lied down beside him and he cuddled her into his chest. Juuhachi felt him move in to her and he kissed her cheek. She blushed brightly and touched her cheek. After he had gotten back to his original spot , he fell fast asleep leaving her to think over everything.

**********************************************************************************

_Wow would he really want to do that for me? I do love him. _

_Juuhachi? Love who? What are you doing to yourself? Who are you falling in love with? No don't leave me Juuhachi. Just a little longer. I promise._

I should have found her by now. This is so stupid. 

**RING!**

Got her. Well no wonder I couldn't find her. She's out on an island in the middle of nowhere. It's about 100 miles south of West city. I can remember that. 

If she is alive then why didn't she come home? Why and how did she get there? Is someone strong enough to keep her captive? Not likely.

Well since I know where you are, tenshi, I'll retrieve you after I go to Capsule corp. He walked out at his regular pace and flew off toward Capsule Corp. 

*************************************************************************************

Kuririn woke up slowly and watched her playing with his shirt and every once in a while she would hold up her necklaces to see them. He took his hand and put it to her chin, guiding her face to his. They kissed but it was broken almost immediately. Juuhachi pulled away from him and sat at the window. She glanced out of it while tucking her hair behind he ear. Kuririn sat up on his knees and then crawled to her side. 

"Why are you always at the window?"

"I like windows, they show you places you don't belong. Almost like a see through wall." Juuhachi sighed. 

"Would you like to go outside?" he paused, "If you want I will show you out." 

Juuhachi didn't want to look at him since she knew she was blushing, but she wanted to go outside. Maybe then Juunana could find her better. _Does he even care? This means he's free from me, would he even want to come get me? I guess even more importantly, do I even want to leave Kuririn?_

She turned and nodded at him. Kuririn smiled and opened the door as she got off the bed. He led her out the front door and straight to the water. Juuhachi sat down in it and looked around at the size of the island.

Kuririn watched her glance about; he even saw her smile once. _Maybe I don't have to worry about her wanting to leave. Maybe, just maybe, she is already starting to like it here._

Juuhachi held her necklaces at eye level and looked at them. She shook her head once and then frowned at them dropping them back around her neck. 

"What's wrong?" Kuririn moved towards her.

"I miss Juunana." Juuhachi said deciding to be straightforward.

"I'm sure he's fine. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm going to take care of you now." Kuririn leaned down and they kissed again. The only difference was Juuhachi didn't back away; she got closer.

********************************************************************************

Juunana landed on the ground right in front of the door. He glanced about him but then he just went straight for the door. He opened up and he took a couple of steps in. 

Bulma was standing in front of him reading her mail and without looking up she started her rapid talking, "So you're trying to take advantage of an open door under such circumstances? I've always hated your kind. You always..."

"Shut up and listen." Juunana growled. _Women. _"Are you Bulma Briefs?"

"Hai...." She stammered to get out as she recognized the android.

"Good. There is something I need you to do for me..."

"No, never," Bulma interrupted, "You killed Vegeta. Why would I help you?" A six-year-old Trunks came skipping in the room with a cup. 

"Mom, can I.." He stopped when he saw Juunana.

Juunana eyed Trunks a bit. _I see. I'm going to have to play on her level. _He turned his attention back to Bulma. "Yes we killed him but it wasn't something that he didn't ask for now is it? He objected to us so we killed him. Was actually a fun fight. Here's the way it goes, it would be to your benefit and your son's to help me. If you get brave or make one mistake Juuhachi will kill your son slowly while you watch in vain. Then she'll kill you. Got it?"

Bulma swallowed hard and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

************************************************************************************

_I shouldn't be here with Kuririn. Juunana's probably worried to death. If he doesn't think I'm dead...._

"Come on Juuhachi," Kuririn begged for the third time since he had climbed in bed.

"I'll be right there." Juuhachi responded finally after she took one last glance out the window she had been sitting at all day. _Where are you? I can sense you but you're so distant. _

Kuririn took her into his arms and held her, as she got comfortable for the couple hours of rest she would take. "You're so beautiful."

_Beautiful? Now that is something I haven't heard in a while._ Juuhachi blushed and her eyes glistened as she snuggled her head in closer. 

"Juuhachi, I don't want to take the chance of losing you to anything. I know we have only been together a little while but I don't think I'd make it another step in life if you walked out that door and left. This is something I am only going to get to ask once, I know that. Juuhachigou, I am in love with you will you marry me?"

Juuhachi stopped blushing and looked at his gi. "I don't know let me think about it ok?" She felt his subtle nod and then his grip on her got tighter. _Should I marry him? He does love me...maybe it wouldn't be so bad.._

*************************************************************************************

"I want you to change my DNA, my genetics whatever you want to call it. I want no known relation to anyone. I don't want some one to pick out my DNA strand and say oh his mom is so and so. I don't want that." Juunana watched Bulma close for any signs of bravery, which she wasn't showing.

Bulma made an uneasy expression and slightly nodded, "That may take a while."

"Work fast but do it right. I may not have to much time but that is none of your concern." Juunana followed her back to her lab. 

_Should I marry him?_

Juuhachi again. No Juuhachi, I am coming to get you soon.

Bulma led him to the table in which he climbed on and lied back. He looked sad and worried. _I wonder where the other one is? She doesn't seem to be around._

*************************************************************************************

_No Juuhachi. I am coming._

Juunana? Juunanagou? it was him. He was letting me into his thoughts. He's coming.

Kuririn made movements toward waking up, one which included slightly hitting his palm on the back of her head. As his eyes opened, Juuhachi sat up and using her knees to get there moved to the window. 

_How long should I wait? _

Kuririn moved to his back and watched her for a moment. Her expression never changed much, just the look she carried in her bright blue eyes. The one glance he got seemed sad, distant. She calmly scanned the outdoors and it seemed that she was looking for someone. _Could she be calling him in a way that I couldn't tell? I hope not. _

"Aino-chan, O genki desu ka?" Kuririn started sitting up.

"Hai why wouldn't I be?" Juuhachi carefully watched the waves tear apart a leaf that had fallen from the only tree on which the island gave a home to.

"You seem sad, that's all." Kuririn responded as he kissed her hair and hugged her.

"Kuririn, I miss Juunana. That's all." Juuhachi frowned and turned into him. Slowly she forced herself to return the embrace.

The day went by slowly, Juuhachi had moved to the living room to sit by the window and Kuririn talked with Master Roshi and trained a bit. By lunch time, Juuhachi wandered outside to sit and play in the water. Kuririn kept a close eye on her from inside so he could make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Juuhachi smiled as she stepped on the fishes that swam by her. The wiggled and squirmed before they died . It tickled her foot but mostly her desires. She knew if she married Kuririn she would have to give up killing humans but fish weren't on that list so she found a loophole. 

"What are you doing?" 

_Kuso. I was having fun. _"Nothing." Juuhachi responded innocently as she buried the last fish with her foot.

Kuririn took a seat beside her. "Look I know your life used to be based off killing," he glanced down at the half buried fish and then back at her, "but I think you'd be better off living a normal life."

"Normal life? What's that suppose to mean?" Juuhachi frowned.

Kuririn blushed slightly, "well like getting married is one thing and then having a family is another."

"You mean kids?" Juuhachi smiled and picked up one of her necklaces. _Wait till Juunana hears that one. He'll die laughing...I want kids though.._

"Hai." Kuririn responded slowly. 

Juuhachi leaned in closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Do you want a family Kuririn? Is that why you are saying this?"

Kuririn blushed even brighter and paused before answering her, "Hai, I want a family." Kuririn laid his head lightly on hers. _And I want you to be my wife. _

_Juunanagou, what am I suppose to do? Having a family is starting to sound appealing... When are you going to get here? I swear he's going to sweep me off my feet any moment now. _

*************************************************************************************

The second he woke up his systems went haywire. Juunana sat there patiently while the calmed and cooled down. He stretched his neck a bit and then sat up to take a look around. She didn't seem to have touched anything she wasn't supposed to but he would have Juuhachi check for glitches later. 

Bulma was running some experiments and looked in the mirror next to the desk. She jumped a bit when she saw him sitting up looking around. "Alright is everything ok?" Bulma asked wrapping her arm around her son to keep him from going over there.

"Hai, and human for your services you'll be permitted to live here safely for two years. If you leave town I can't guarantee anything." Juunana turned around and walked out of the building after going down a couple flights of stairs.

_If she got married I am going to be mad. I'm going to kill the guy and tear her to pieces... I hope she hasn't moved. _

Juunana sighed and flew off South.

*************************************************************************************

Juuhachi decide to sit with the two mortals at dinner so she didn't have to be watched. The window was to the side of her though so it was noticeable when she looked out of it. She checked ever 30 seconds and just checked the sky and whatever ocean she could spot. 

"Will you please stop doing that, you're worrying me." Kuririn said quickly after she had looked out again.

"Gomen nasai." Juuhachi looked at her hands, which had been neatly placed on the table in front of her.

"Does she know how to smile?" Master Roshi asked looking back and forth between the two of them. "I don't think I've seen her smile or even laugh."

"I'm an android. I don't do either of those things." Juuhachi sent him a glare. _If they fall for that then I could get them to believe just about whatever I want them to. _

"Yoshi." Master Roshi stood up and patted Kuririn on the back. "Kouun." he whispered.

Kuririn slid his chair back and placed his plate down in the kitchen. He walked back to his room with Juuhachi following him at a slow pace. 

"If there is anything I can help you with while you're thinking about us getting married, just say so ok?" Kuririn opened the door and let her in. He followed her to the bed. 

Juuhachi sat down and was facing Kuririn who kissed her. While they kissed Kuririn slid his hands up her back and to her neck. He laid her back gently. Juuhachi cautiously put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer and deeper into her.

_I shouldn't be doing this. Juunana said he was on his way. But Kuririn feels so good and he's just already here... Juunana will understand right? _

Kuririn slid his hands down again back towards the bottom of her shirt and he grabbed it tightly. Juuhachi felt some air touch her side where the shirt was no longer covering. _I can't do this.. _Juuhachi quickly broke off and pulled herself out from underneath him. 

Kuririn made a face and climbed toward the pillow, he pulled her up there and put her head upon that pillow. He moved down and kissed her neck and the parts of her chest he could see. _Don't pull away from me, not now. Can't you see that I need you? _

She breathed deeply, _I want it.. it feels good.. I can't though. He needs to stop or I'm gonna give in. I can't Juunana won't forgive me. _

Once again he faced her face to face and they kissed again. Juuhachi pushed him back slightly. "I can't. I'm not ready for this." 

Kuririn sighed quickly and nodded at her. Juuhachi hugged him as he lied down beside her. He held her in his arms again, like he had done the other nights before. Only now, there was no resistance from her on being held. He rubbed her back gently and thought about things before falling asleep.

************************************************************************************

_Where is that island? Is it that one over there with the little pink house? That has to be it. All the rest are unoccupied. _

Juunana landed quietly on the porch. He glanced in through a window and then back at the ocean. Slowly he opened the door and walked in.

_Where's Juuhachi? It's so quiet. Is she still unconscious? It's been over a week how could she still be like that? _

Juunana walked around a bit and checked out the decor. After deciding he didn't like it he set out on his task to find Juuhachi. He scanned the kitchen and the living room; she had been in there, which meant she was probably awake. Juunana preceded his walk down the hall opening every closed door. The first was on his left but it was the bathroom. He shut the door again and moved down to the next one, which was also on the left. 

An old man was mumbling stuff about actresses on movies, and about his video he forgot to record. Juunana looked around for Juuhachi and saw she wasn't in there so he shut the door. _Hm..maybe finding her is going to be harder than I thought. _

The door across the hall on the right was also shut so he opened it and saw another man with his back to him. Juunana stepped in closer to the guy. He was younger but also bald and then Juunana looked in between his arm and chest and saw a little hand. It was Juuhachi's. He growled lightly and walked a bit closer till he could see her face. Her eyes were shut meaning she was in a deep meditation and probably thinking about something. 

Juunana closed his eyes to catch some of what she was thinking. 

_Where are you? When are you coming? How much longer am I suppose to wait? Are you dead and I just caught an old thought of yours? _

Juunana looked down at her again. She frowned and moved closer to Kuririn_. Kuririn? Masaka.... he's suppose to be dead.. we killed him.._ Juunana glared at him. _Not very smart. You live and then you try to take her from me... I don't think you planned that out to well. _

Kuririn snapped awake and looked behind him. He had gotten a sense of Juunana's presence. 

"Kuririn? What's wrong?" Juuhachi asked quietly. She broke the tension the silence had caused when Juunana approached.

"Someone's here. That's all. Stay put. I'll be right back." Kuririn stood up and walked out of the room.

"From one pushy guy to the next." Juuhachi rolled to her back. "Juunanagou, where are you?" 

"Right here." Juunana appeared on the bed beside her.

"Juunana? When did you get here? Matte. You can't be him.." Juuhachi cocked her eyes at him, "Something's different?"

"I'm no longer your brother." Juunana stated plainly. He slowly looked her down as she turned on to her side to face him. 

"How?" 

"Tell you later, for now let's just.."

"Juunana? Kuso. Go away." Kuririn said walking into the room.

"No." Juunana growled. He took Juuhachi's hand and looked to make sure there wasn't a ring.

"I love her. She's mine. Just leave us be." 

"No." Juunana stood up and punched a hole through him. 

"Juunana no!" Juuhachi said jumping to her feet.

"Nande? Did you love him? If you did then I'll kill you too." Juunana threatened throwing Kuririn to the floor. 

"I don't think so." Juuhachi said looking at Kuririn. "He still didn't deserve that." 

"Then who do you love? You said 'I do love him'. Now who is it?" Juunana turned to face her.

"I love you Juunanagou." Juuhachi smiled. "Always have. It was confirmed indefinitely then and there." 

Juunana watched her slowly walk towards him. She stopped directly in front of him and put her arms up around his neck. His arms relaxed comfortably around her waist. Then for the first time they leaned in and kissed. 

__


	2. End of a hero

__

It's been 13 years since the day I changed my DNA. Everything was made perfect; no one could interfere any more. Dr. Gero is dead, Cell is dead, and we have no more threat. All we have now is each other and this planet that deserves every bit of hell it gets. 

"Juunanagou, back away from the window." Juuhachi walked over to his side smiling lightly, "What are you thinking about?" 

"Everything." He pulled her to him and hugged her. 

"Wow that told me a lot."

An object in the background crashed causing both the androids to turn their heads. Juunana released her and walked toward the back of the room. He looked around and found the piece of broken metal on the floor. He picked the piece up and waved it at Juuhachi. 

"What is it?" She said as she approached him and looked at the piece. 

"It's just some metal from here." He pointed to the wall. As she followed his point he grabbed her and kissed her. After a couple seconds she pulled away and smiles. 

"Let's go blow something up. It's real quiet around here." Juuhachi said and took his arm to lead him out. 

_Can't we stay home? Thirteen years and she's pulling away from what we're supposed to do. _He followed her slowly out. _I will win eventually, I promise that. _

The two androids walked out of Galgatia, as he was about to shut the door another crash was heard. 

"Nande Kuso?" Juunana shouted and walked back in a couple steps and looked around. 

"Saasaa. Forget about it." Juuhachi stuck her head in the door, "Whatever is doing it will be stuck in there till we come back, then we can take care of it."

"I have other things I would rather be doing then looking for whatever this thing is." Juunana growled. After a couple minutes of looking he came back out. She gave him a worried expression and he grabbed her hand and took off flying. 

"Daijoubo ka?"

"Aa." He smiled at her. 

"There. That's a place we haven't been in a while. Look at all the people. Either we didn't get them or they reproduce way to fast." Juuhachi spoke out loud to herself as they headed toward the city. 

"Looks good. Ikuzo." Juunana said as they hovered over the gleaming town. It wasn't large but it was gonna do just fine. 

Both androids launched huge beams in their hands. All the inhabitants glanced up at the huge beams to stare death in its face. Many people started to run as the duo shot their beams into the dead center of the city. 

The flames erupted as usual giving the androids the sign to start attacking the groups of people running in flocks. The two took off in different directions and took out every last human. The people tried hiding in every nook they could find but it was useless. Every inch of town was destroyed. Then He showed up.

Wearing his orange gi with that blue undershirt. He never failed to come in at the very end of a city. He was a pain but no matter how much they pounded him or beat him to the ground, he always came back. They called him Son Gohan. 

Juunana turned around. "Not you again."

Gohan said nothing, just powered up. His hair sharpened up into a bright yellow with a shout only useful to a saiyanjin. He wouldn't be considered proud but humble, he never bragged about the fact that he was close to being their equal. 

Juuhachi yawned, "Hayuku, Juunanagou. Get rid of him quickly."

"Yosh." Juunana smiled and flew in for an attack. 

Gohan braced himself for that first attack. He was excellent at defense which is why he lived. He refused to die, and that's why he pissed them off. 

Juunana slid straight in for his face, sending Gohan back a little bit. Then the two exchanged punches and kicks for a while. The guys always did this to feel out each other's strength, and in it's own way determine the battle. Gohan managed to slam Juunana into a building and sent pieces flying every which way. Juunana blew the building up angrily and blew a punch across Gohans face causing him to spit out some blood and lose his balance. Then Gohan was thrown to the ground with a powerful hook kick and hit with an energy beam.

"Shi na no?" Juuhachi said walking over to the bloody saiyanjin on the ground. 

"Iie Juuhachi! Stay back!" Juunana shouted. 

Gohan shot a blast at her and then charged back at Juunana. 

Juuhachi moved out of the way sighing and shook her head. "What's taking you so long Juunana?" She went back to her old standing spot and watched again. The beam Gohan had thrown at her hit in the distance causing a huge eruption of flames.

Gohan was flown into a pillar and lost his goldish glow. He laid on the floor not moving an inch even to breathe. Juunana landed on the ground and Juuhachi ran to him and jumped on his back.

"Joudeki Juunanagou." She kissed his neck. 

He smiled and checked Gohan out. "I'll be really pissed if he comes back." He looked at her. "Can we go home now?"

"Hai, but let's finish this town up." She jumped down and flew up above the town. Juunana followed her and then charged an even bigger beam than the one they had started with and decimated the entire area. They stared upon the nothingness of the area. Another countless city which they had destroyed during their 13 years here. 

The flight home was quick since they hadn't gone far. It was unbelievable that the people on Chikyuu hadn't tried to find Galgatia, it was right there by their moon. Then again why would they want to take on the androids at their home? The two landed in front of the door. 

"Okeari Nasai" The computer said as it had for many years when they got home, a long time ago it never said anything now it wouldn't shut up if you let it keep going.

Juuhachi smiled and walked in, followed closely by Juunana. Another crash was heard.

"Kuso I forgot about that." Juunana growled.

"What do you think it is?" Juuhachi said looking over her shoulder at him. 

"If I knew I wouldn't be upset." He walked ahead of her and started looking around the room. 

"Juunanagou, how long have you sensed this thing?" Juuhachi said walking forward.

He turned and looked at her. " Not long why?"

"Because I always see you looking around like you're waiting for something. You have for a very long time. What are or were you waiting for?"

Juunana sighed. "Ok .... It is the same thing I just didn't want to worry you. I didn't know you were watching me that closely." He stopped with that. 

"You need not worry about me. I can handle anything you could tell me. Now lets just figure this out. It's starting to annoy me." Juuhachi said setting her eyes sight to scan mode and scanning the room. 

Juunana smiled and pulled her to him. "Forget about that." Juunana pulled her gently to the door on the far wall that led to their rooms. They normally lived in the living room but every android had their own room in case they needed to recharge. He opened the door and headed for his room. 

Juuhachi stopped moving with him. "Where are you going?" 

"I want to show you something." He answered with a smile.

"Fine, but we need to find out what that thing is." Juuhachi said and she followed him to his room. 

Juunana pulled off his shirt as she walked in behind him. Then he walked over and shut the door behind her. He guided her to the bed. 

She looked at him. "Yes you have a nice chest, can we go now or is there more?"

"There is a lot more, so relax." He grabbed her face with ease and kissed her. As they kissed slowly he sat her down and went after her shirt which she gave up. When he threw it to the ground she grabbed him and pulled him back into their kiss. Juunana slid his knee beside her and then he straddled her. 

Juuhachi broke off and he laid her back then he kissed her neck and went down. he stopped suddenly. She looked up at him, "Something wrong?"

"No nothing big." He pulled his shoes and socks off and took her boots off. Juunana rubbed her legs and looked at the panty hose. _Oh fun. How they hell am I going to pull that one off_? He slid his hand up and undid her skirt button, and then the zipper. He slid it off quickly. 

Juuhachi watched him curiously. He met her look and dropped her skirt. He smiled as he pulled her pantyhose down and off. She then sat up and leaned in and kissed him. he climbed on top of her and went to lie her back down. 

Their kiss was broken as she was pulled out from underneath him. Juunana growled and looked up. Juusan was holding her by her arm and was staring her down. Juunana was on his feet instantly, the second she pulled her arm away and glared at the newly arrived Android. 

"What are you still doing alive?" Juunana growled again as he took Juuhachi into his arms. 

Juusan didn't budge he was still looking at her. Then he shook it off. "Juunana you know good and well she isn't yours."

"Was that my question?" Juunana laughed, "Is that what you truly believe though? If I want her she's mine, there isn't a thing you can do about it."

Juuhachi looked back and forth between the two. She hugged Juunana and rested her head on his shoulder. Then an object moved past her and caught her attention. "Juunana..." 

"Chotto. You ran from the Z fighters didn't you? You chickened out."

"Juunana.."

"I would never you stupid,...."

"Juunanagou!" Juuhachi stated in an angry voice. 

"Nani?" He said looking at her.

All she did was point. Juunana turned around slowly and looked at what she was pointing at. 

Dr. Gero, Juukyuugou, Juugogou, and Juuyongou were all standing behind him. Dr. Gero had a huge smile on his face. "Hello my two independent creations."

Juunana held on to her tightly. "What are you all doing alive? Especially you" He stared at the Doctor. 

"Androids never die, you know that. Our cores always bring us back." 

"Tell Juunana to give her here. She is mine, you said so yourself."

"Zakkenayo, she's staying with me." Juunana growled at him, "You want to fight about it? Cause you know I'm willing."

"Iie." Juusan stepped back.

Juunana sat Juuhachi on the bed. "Cover up and let me deal with this."

"But I.." She stopped herself and climbed under the sheets. She watched Juunana and Dr. Gero talk outside in the hall and then looked around at the other androids still in there. "Go away." She stated plainly giving them all her glare. 

They obeyed and walked out as Juunana came back in. He sat on the bed. "We're going to work for that guy again. It's just better that way for the destruction on Earth."

"You don't have to justify your choices. I believe you aren't going to hurt us." she smiled and kissed his cheek. 

He smiled and pushed her down and they started kissing again. Juunana pulled the blankets down and she went for his jeans. He assisted in taking them off and then he climbed in the sheets and on top of her. This time though he had a firm grip on her. 

**********************************************************

Juusan paced the room angrily growling as he spoke "He dare to make a fool of me?" He took a seat on the couch. "Me? Run? Haha! Baka!!"

"Calm yourself Juusan. They will learn their place." Dr. Gero spoke calmly 

"Which would still be above him" Juuyon laughed

"You're not one to talk Juuyon." Juusan snapped at him

"Listen to me, in time we will take over this planet. No more squabbling over Juuhachi alright Juusan?"

"Hai, I will try my best."

"In at most a year we will have everything we want but we need those two to get there." Dr. Gero said as he watched his group of androids.

***********************************************************************

_How could I lose to them again? It seems no matter how much more powerful I become they are always ready for it. How can I put an end to their reign of terror? Am I not even the one who is supposed to beat them? Is there another out there destined for what I strive for?_

Trunks ran down the stairs to his wounded Sensei. Gohan had obviously lost another round in his fight against the demonic two. Trunks' purple hair blew in front of his face as he approached Gohan who was bleeding from everywhere it seemed possible. "Gohan-san what happened?"

"Took a few unexpected hits that's all." Gohan mumbled quietly as he remembered his dad's many fights and victories. _Why can't I beat them as easily as made dad defeated his opponents? Would my dad be able to stop them single handedly? _He glanced over at the young Trunks helping him toward the front door of Capsule Corp. _Is Trunks meant to beat these monsters? _

Trunks opened the door and allowed Gohan to get in before going in and closing the door. He watched his sensei sadly, he knew it hurt Gohan to lose to them when he was trying to be like his father. 

Bulma came running down the stairs at that moment. Her eyes widened as she saw how torn apart he was. "Gohan come let's fix you up. You really shouldn't be fighting them on your own. It's too much for one man alone." She ran quickly to the back to get the senzu beans and to get ready to take care of his wounds that even the senzu wouldn't heal.

_I guess I shouldn't be.. but no one is strong enough to help besides..._

***************************************************************

Dr. Gero walked cautiously back into Juunana's room. As he reached for the door knob he heard... nothing. The room was quiet. He felt the sweat drip down his forehead as he turned the knob and walked in. 

A light breathing sound was all that was heard after the door was opened. The two were fast asleep, Juuhachi cuddled up next to Juunana with her head lying on his chest. As he moved closer to him Juuhachi moved a bit and nuzzled against Juunana but she was still asleep.

He approached the bed slowly and leaned over the two. Juunana's eyes opened quickly as his hand caught the Doctor's throat.

"What are you doing?" Juunana growled at him. 

"Coming to awake you two, we are ready to go." Dr. Gero spoke as best he could, his hand on Juunana's trying to rid himself of a chance to "die" a second time. 

Juunana threw him across the room and smiled. "Yosh, you want to go. Fine we'll get up you just need to get out."

Dr. Gero, still sweating heavily, glared at him and rubbed his throat. "I'm going. But you will have to learn who's in charge Juunana, it isn't you." He shut the door behind him and walked into the living room.

After feeling Juunana sit up a bit, Juuhachi opened her eyes and shook her head. As she rubbed her eyes she spoke softly, "What's going on?" 

"Time to go, we have some cities to destroy." Juunana said sliding out from under her and getting dressed. 

Smiling sleepily she responded, "sounds fun."

****************************************************************

"Those two will learn their position in my army I refuse to have them run things around here. I'm in charge. I created all of you . I wonder where I went wrong in their programming, it just doesn't make sense." Dr. Gero mumbled as he rejoined the group in the living room. 

"I keep losing this Earth game called solitaire" Juuyon complained. 

"You can't lose in solitaire bakamono." Juukyuu snorted.

"Yes you can cause I'm doing it." 

"Well maybe you're just an idiot." 

"That's one thing that will never change. You're all just a waste of bolts." Juuhachi snickered.

Juusan looked over at her and received a glare in return. Juunana appeared behind her as she looked around at the other androids. 

"Are we going or not?" He asked walking around her and into the room staring only at Dr. Gero who refused to look at him. 

"Yes,... we are. Ikuzo." The Doctor swallowed hard and Juunana's half smile made it's way to his face. 

*******************************************************************

Gohan had taken a day to heal this time. Even with the senzu beam it was hard to recover . He was having a hard time resting because he could only think of horrible deaths for everyone.. including himself. So far he had seen his mother's neck snapped, Trunks cut into two, Bulma being eaten to death by the flames of her laboratory, and himself losing a battle and taking uncountable beams to his body. 

The rain outside came down hard, there was going to be an attack today Gohan sensed it. Only there was something extremely wrong but what was it? He couldn't tell. Gohan sighed and sat up watching the rain he used to play in as a child. _Life was so much different then. _

Trunks approached him slowly since he thought his sensei was in meditation, then he noticed that his eyes where open and he was watching the rain. 

"Gohan-san... I want to ask you something...." Trunks began slowly not knowing how his sensei would respond. 

*******************************************************************

"I say we go here. Because I'm in charge and this looks like a good city." Dr. Gero said loudly to the others. In his mind he saw images of the town after chaos had rained down upon it. 

"Let's get this started then." Juunana charged a huge beam in his hand and threw it erupting the large flames. Then he and Juuhachi took off in different directions after the people. The other androids just stared blankly for a moment as the two were coordinated in the starting process.

The town was gone in a couple minutes which was no fun because there was so many of them. Juuhachi gave Juunana a look of disappointment. 

The other androids took up the process of leveling the town to nothing but weren't quite finished when he showed up as he usually did. 

"Running a bit late aren't ya?" Juuhachi smirked and walked toward him. 

Gohan glared at her then at all the rest of them. "More friends? you guys couldn't handle this by yourselves?" he taunted.

"Wasn't by our choice." Juunana teleported in front of Juuhachi closer to Gohan. "I got this." He shouted back at her.

"If you say so." She glared at the ground

"What if I want to fight him?"

Looking over at Juusan, Juunana laughed. "You couldn't beat him even if you were at your max."

"Watch me."

"This isn't a time to get competitive. Finish him quickly. We have other plans for today. I don't want to waste it on a saiyanjin." Dr. Gero yelled at them both.

Gohan counted all of them. _7 including the doctor. What have we gotten ourselves into?_

Juusan and Juunana continued to argue it out as the rest watched them in boredom. The two were almost gonna have a fight with each other and not Gohan.

"Saasaa that's not quickly." 

"Fine Juunana can do it." Juusan said angrily since he couldn't argue with Doctor Gero. 

Juunana blasted over to Gohan, who was powered up and ready to go. Gohan was first to move this time and he slammed his knee into Juunana's gut causing him to shout and slam his fist across Gohan's face. He fell to the side a bit and felt a string of punches make their way into him as he lost his breath. Gohan then Shouted and powered up to SSJ2 and side kicked Juunana hard into what was left of a distant building. The building crumbled and the area exploded. Juunana was pissed off as he charged Gohan and slammed him into the ground. Throwing down a bunch of beams to hopefully annihilate their annoying foe. Juunana noticed when the smoke cleared that Gohan was no where in sight. 

Two beams from opposite directions came hurling towards him. He put up his shield quickly and spotted Gohan in one of the directions. _Where did the other one come from?_ He continued to search around until he saw Juuhachi fighting another kid. When he turned his attention back to Gohan, he was kicked in the face and flew backward. He hit the ground hard and threw beams up at Gohan.

_Aitsu wa dare? I've never seen him before. _Juuhachi thought as she fought the teenager. He was strong for someone his size and had beautiful purple hair. The look he carried in his eyes seemed so hurt and so hateful, yet passionate at the same time. He was strong but he couldn't beat her. Easily enough she slammed her wrist in the back of his neck and watched him fall into the ground. After he didn't move she teleported to the ground next to him. Slowly she moved some of his hair away from his face. _The purple hair doesn't look bad on him._

Juunana appeared at her side and she looked back and up at him. "Have you seen him before? I mean saiyanjins don't just appear out of nowhere."

Juunana shook his head slowly as she stood up and smiled at him. Then he glanced back down at the boy and made a face.

Dr. Gero glanced around "now let's find another town."

"But we aren't done with this one." Juuhachi growled at him.

"We're done cause I say we are."

Juuhachi glared at him still growling. "We shouldn't move on until all the humans are dead it makes it easier for us later."

"I don't care. I want to rule this planet not destroy it entirely."

"Nani? Baka! We're here to destroy not to rule. That will just lead to more issues and a planet we are forced to defend if invaded!"

"Silence Juuhachigou. I've had enough. Let's move on now." Dr. Gero stated plainly. 

_I have to get rid of him for good, but if his cores not in his head then where is it? _Juunana thought as he wrapped his arms around Juuhachi and embracing her before following them to think things over about the doctor. Juuhachi smiled at him then, looking back at the Purple haired boy once more, slowly followed them to the next town. 

****************************************************************

_Beaten by a girl, my first time out in the big fight and I get beaten by a girl. If my father were here what would he think? He would be disappointed. Probably Disown me. _Trunks thought as memories of the past ran through his mind. Trunks had gone to prepare them for their own set of androids and to give Goku medicine. He wanted to go back since his father could help him train but he knew Gohan needed him. 

The last two Z warriors walked slowly up the walkway to capsule Corp thinking everything over, especially on how the death tolls would increase due to the number of androids there was now. 

"Gohan-san are we gonna keep losing? Do we even have a chance?" 

"Trunks there is always a chance we just have to work ourselves up to it." Gohan sighed lightly and then whispered "and maybe die for it." 

Bulma came running out to them and she grabbed Trunks' shoulders looking at him to make sure he was ok. "What happened? Why are you beaten up so badly??" 

"Gohan and I were out looking at things and the androids showed up so we decided to protect the people." Trunks responded staring at the floor. _I'm 19 I should be able to handle myself.._

"I wish you two were a bit more careful when you have to fight, or one of you might not come back.. I would never want that day to come." Bulma said lightly as she brought them inside.

***********************************************************************

_I wonder who he was, maybe that's Vegeta's son Juunana mentioned to have lived with that scientist...._ She awoke from her daydreaming and noticed that Juunana was not in the room. She sighed and stood up off the bed and left the room to go find him.

She found him sitting at his computer in the main room playing some game. Without looking at her he spoke, "Yea, it's Vegeta's son. He's grown up since I have seen him. 

"Juunanagou, Daijoubo ka?"

"You've spent a lot of time thinking about him. Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"......"

".. what is it?"

"I didn't think Vegeta would mate with a human. He considered them low worthless creatures."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with the boy."

"Indirectly it does.... and what are you getting at? you think I have feelings for this new kid?" Juuhachi said walking over to his side.

"......." 

"I care nothing for this new saiyanjin. You hear me? I wouldn't waste my time on another saiyanjin if it would save my life." 

"I'm sure."

"Juunanagou! I'm the most loyal you'd ever find. I have no emotion for this wannabe Saiyanjin!" Juuhachi said trying to restrain herself from yelling. 

Juunana slowly turned his chair and looked at her with an emotionless expression. "I have no choice but to believe you."

Dr. Gero stormed in there. "Ikuzo! Ima!"

"Onore, I'll go when I'm ready" Juunana stated standing up and stretching. Slowly he reached out his hand and rubbed her cheek. "If you say you don't then I believe you."

Juuhachi nuzzled against his hand and then moved forward and hugged him. 

******************************************************************

Gohan woke up that morning with the bright sun in his face as usual, only this time the sun was a faint red for a few minutes. _Something is going to change today... Something is going to happen. _He thought as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. All of his blue undershirts were torn as he examined which one he would wear that day. Finding one he grabbed it and picked out an orange gi. 

Trunks came running up stairs quickly shouting as he ran into his room "They're after West City again! Gohan-san we have to go help them!" Trunks came back out with his sword and his jacket and ran back down the stairs toward the door. 

Following he realized Trunks couldn't go today.. something didn't feel right.. He walked over to Trunks and grabbed his shoulder. "I couldn't have had a better pupil to train. Do me a favor and take one more lesson."

"Sure.. Gohan-san what is it?" Trunks said almost excitedly.

"It's the lesson of survival." Gohan said hitting Trunks in his pressure points and knocking him unconscious. He looked down at the young boy who had known no life besides that of war, fear and terror. "You will be the one to beat them, so be strong all the Z fighter are beside you.. Trunks."

Gohan fell out of the door and Bulma ran to her knocked out child holding him tightly. "oh Gohan..."

Gohan scanned the world he had protected for so long and thought about his mother and grandfather... then of his dad and Krillin and Piccolo... All those faces seemed so distant yet he knew that should change soon.. possibly even today. 

As he flew up to the burning buildings and scanned around he saw the two androids he was used to fighting, but he couldn't spot their friends. Quickly he landed in front of the two. Juunana had a smile on his face looking at Gohan and Juuhachi finished blowing up some random people before also turning to look at him.

"So today we have a new game to play. I think you'll like this a bit more." Juunana said speaking quietly.

"New Game? This isn't a game. You can't play with human life!" Gohan shouted at the two.

"Oh but it is a game, a rather dull one now that these idiots showed back up. But today they are taking a break and we have chosen you to help us enjoy this game a bit more." Juuhachi said walking closer to him getting right up close to him and kissing him quickly. "We're going to kill you, and hopefully it won't be too quick for you. We would like a challenge."

"You can't defeat me! What I represent can never be beaten! Not even by the likes of monsters like you that can destroy your own kind without any respect that you're killing innocent people! I will stand to defend them.. that is why I shall not be defeated!" Gohan said powering up to SSJ2.

Juuhachi moved away from him a bit. "No need to yell about it. It sounds like he's ready Juunana."

Juunana took a fighting stance. "It ends for you today superman. Your minutes are numbered. Here we come."

The twins disappeared out of sight and attacked from opposite directions. Completely in sync with one another they attacked him. Gohan never managed to get an attack in until Juunana kicked him straight in the gut sending him flying. Juuhachi appeared behind him and slammed her knee into his back making him shout in pain before turning and grabbing her arm slamming her into the nearest building just as Juunana turned up again slamming his fist into Gohan's jaw. Gohan upper cut Juunana making him cough up blood and leaving him vulnerable enough for a kick to the face which he took and then from behind he heard an energy attack charging up. Turning around just in time he saw a disk hurtling toward him... He moved but it was to late, his arm was off. Gohan teleported out of the way before Juunana could hit him and kicked Juuhachi toward the ground. Catching herself right before she hit the ground she threw another energy beam and it hit Gohan straight on since he was fighting with Juunana. Juunana put a bunch of punches into Gohans gut before backfisting him in the face sending him flying.

Gohan hit the ground breathing hard. They were beating him he knew it. He powered up as much as he could even though it was leaving him fast. He felt his head get dizzy and his vision go blurry as he felt the slow motion kick hit him in the side of his head. He skidded across the ground to a stop and stood up, He flew toward them in the air just as Juuhachi's fists threw him back toward the ground. Juunana and Juuhachi filled both of there hands with energy balls and then threw them down at him, all small enough to cause a very slow and painful death.. He shouted and then as he lied on the ground still feeling the piercing pain before losing his soul he thought.. _Trunks-kun, it's up to you..._

***************************************************************


End file.
